Full Metal Evangelion Book 1
by DeadMeat
Summary: NGE AU in the Full Metal Panic!-universe . Chapter 6 is out, will Shinji and Touji be able to save Asuka and Hikari?
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer Students

**Title:**            Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 1

**Author: **           Dead^Meat   ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**            7790861            (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**            2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2002-12-05 ch1 "Pre-reader request" edition

                      2002-12-10 ch1 pre-publish version

                      2002-12-13 ch1 publish version 1.0

                      2003-03-25 ch1 publish version 1.1

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter one: The transfer students 

******************************************************************

"Targets in sight. We have now confirmed their respective identities. Your orders, sir?"

"Stay within visual range, out of sight, until further notice."

"Yes, sir."

43 kilometres off the Japanese coast, under approximately 20 metres of water, Vice-commander Fuyutsuki turned towards his commander, and asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Shall I initiate Project Screen, Commander?"

"Yes, do so."

"Immediately, sir." Vice-commander Fuyutsuki then turned back towards the large screen that dominated one side of the Command module.

"Initiate Project Screen!"

A large, strange looking submarine smoothly cut the surface of the water, while opening two large hangar hatches, revealing two oblong tubes. 

Immediately, when fully opened, two robot-shaped projectiles shot out at a high velocity, aimed towards the Japanese city called Tokyo-3. 

Having closed the openings, the submarine dove back under water, towards a depth of 300 metres.

******************************************************************

"Hey, Asuka! Over here!" A loud, girlish cry broke through the large noise of gathering students, drawing the attention of a red headed girl.

She immediately took off towards her friend, who stood on a bench and waved her hands. They were soon in each other's arms, as they embraced and giggled of excitement. Soon enough, Asuka pushed her friend away and stared at her narrowly.

"Wow, Hikari, you've really grown up!"

"Oh come on, Asuka! You've only been away for two months, you know. So stop teasing! Anyway, how was your vacation? And oh, Happy 17th birthday!"

"Thanks, Hikari, although I did receive that birthday-card from you. As for my vacation, well … it was … okay, I guess. Met a lot of relatives, the usual stuff. Nothing grand, or anything."

"I'm really jealous, you know, being able to visit relatives abroad.   
In your case Germany, which sounds really exciting!"

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you all about it later. Come on, the opening ceremony's about to start!"

"So, what else is new? While I've been away?" Asuka whispered to her friend, as they sat in the large hall where all the students had gathered, enduring the principals' long speech.

"Umm, not much, really. Everything's the same, except…"

"Except what?"

Hikari quickly looked around, caught Himiko's attention, who shook her head, and turned back to Asuka.

"Well, there was a rumour that we'd have two new boys in our class, they were transferred here from some school abroad. But it doesn't seem like they've arrived yet."

"Boys? That's all? Heh, seems like I didn't miss much, then."

"Hey, it should be really exciting, you know! New boys to talk to, think of, gaze at…" Hikari sighed, and planted her head on her lap.

"Of course … if you say so." Asuka patted her friend's back, and sighed too, wondering about what could possibly be exciting with _male_ students from abroad, anyway.

******************************************************************

The assembly hall doors suddenly opened, halting the principal's speech. Everyone turned their eyes towards it, and in entered two boys around their age. As Asuka didn't recognise them, she quickly assumed that these two had to be her new classmates. Both looked like they were of Japanese heritage, although far more tanned than everyone else. 

One of them, a broad-shouldered young man with rough-cut hair and a white smile, walked confidently ahead of the small procession.   
The other, a little shorter and leaner young man, looked a little weaker in comparison, but held the same confident pace as the first one. 

Walking so close to each other, they looked like good friends.

While idly examining them - just out of curiosity, of course - Asuka suddenly realised that one of them was staring back at her! It was that meek-looking kid, and he was smiling at her! 

She quickly turned her head away, ignoring them for the rest of the ceremony.

The Principal frowned at the latecomers, but then resumed his speech as if uninterrupted, when he saw that they had taken their place.

Soon enough, the opening ceremony ended, and the students poured out of the assembly hall. 

******************************************************************

"Hikari! What the devil are you doing?!"

"Come on, Asuka, we need to find our new classmates, and show them around!"

"Oh, they can take a hike, for all I care! If we don't hurry, all the sandwiches are going to be sold out! Besides, we'll see them soon, anyway."

"But …! … Oh alright, if you say so."

They silently walked towards the cafeteria, each in their own thoughts.

"I should never have left for Germany." Asuka muttered after a while, as they noticed the long queue in front of the store.

"Why not?"

"You've become boy-crazy while I've been away, that's why!"

Hikari giggled and ran ahead, getting them a place in the queue.

******************************************************************

"Well, what do you say?"

"I say, let's go for it, bro. There's nothing to lose!"

"Yes there is," the first one sighed, but then stood up from the bench. "but I guess it doesn't matter, in your case."

"Hey, chill, bro! We're not in Pakistan anymore." Touji declared as he stood up as well, patting his friends' back.

"No, but … don't let your guard down."

"Hai hai, let's get to class now, shall we? Heck, we might even learn something useful over there, hehehe!"

******************************************************************

"Stand, bow, sit." Hikari ordered, while the sensei prepared himself for another semester of dealing with class 3-1.

"Okay, I know how excited you all are…" this was accompanied by a general murmur in class, "so I guess we'll start with that. Let's welcome our new classmates, Shinji Ikari and Touji Suzuhara."

Everyone fell silent and stared as the door opened, and the two young men everyone remembered from the opening ceremony stepped in. They walked swiftly to stand beside the sensei, then turned towards the class.

"Alright, guys, please give us a short introduction of yourselves, okay? And by the way, as you will notice sooner or later, we're all in first-name basis here. It's much more pleasant. So please, don't be shy to use them.

Anyway, who's beginning?"

A tall, broad shouldered young man with a confident smile stepped forward at once, and heartily gave an introduction of himself.

"MY NAME IS TOUJI SUZUHARA!" he shouted, and everyone cringed, backing away. "I'm 17, and I'm single! My hobbies are sports, any kind, working out, and teasing my pal here! Please take care of us!" With that, Touji swiftly bowed and stepped back, assuming an overly relaxed stance.

The other guy, a little shorter, with roughly combed hair and dressed in a loose shirt shook his head in amazement, and with a nervous smile he then stepped forward.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, 17 year old as well. My hobbies are listening to classical music, and playing my cello. Please take care of us." Shinji bowed as well, before stepping back.

"I'm sure we will. So, class, got any questions?" The sensei asked, looking around. "Yes, Shizuka?"

A girl stood up from her chair, and asked her question.

"Hai. So, where did you guys come from?"

"Tibet." Touji happily replied.

A long, drawn out silence followed, but was interrupted as Shinji discreetly coughed, and corrected the statement.

"Eh, quite a good joke, Touji … no, actually, we just recently transferred from New Hong Kong."

"Ryoma, go ahead."

This time, a boy stood up.

"Why did you come here?"

"Homesickness, I guess."

"Himiko?"

Another girl at the far end of the classroom stood up.

"Did you have a girlfriend in Hong Kong?" Immediately, the girls in class started to giggle, which increased as Shinji blushed and bowed his head.

"Umm, no, I didn't." Shinji accidentally caught Asuka's eyes, and quickly averted his gaze.

"Okay, one more question. You do us the honour, Kensuke."

A boy with glasses immediately stood up, and asked his question while reflexively adjusting his glasses.

"Right! Well, I was just wondering, is it true that the new Type-4 Banshee wardroid was built in New Hong Kong? With the new Sampson M2 stabilisers, or with Dietrichs EX3?"

For the third time this morning, the whole class fell silent.

"Okaay, that was all the q-" Sensei began, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, with the Sampson M2, but modified to get increased range, as the terrain around there's quite flat, you know. Gee, I'm surprised someone here knows about those!" Touji exclaimed, grinning cheerfully. Everyone alternately stared at him and Kensuke, who was smiling happily.

The Sensei coughed, and Shinji soon dragged Touji to his seat, under close surveillance of Kensuke.

As Shinji passed by Asuka, he smiled at her, blushing as she glared back. He took the empty seat next to her, while Touji took the seat in the back row.

******************************************************************

"Wow, I never imagined there'd be other military otakus like me!" Kensuke beamed at the two young men, while he blocked the rearmost exit of the classroom.

Shinji glanced at the other exit, where two certain girls were exiting, whispered "Deal with this." to Touji, and headed off after them.

Glancing at both directions of the corridor after the girls, he ignored an approaching classmate and rushed off.

******************************************************************

"So, what do you think?" Hikari asked her friend, as they sat under the tree, finishing their lunch.

"About what?" Asuka asked, and pointedly sighed.

"The new guys, of course!"

"They're, err, _guys_. What else is there to say? Same old geeky, hentai, parasites as the rest of em, who can't even find a good excuse for their pitiful existence."

"Aww, Asuka! Come on! It's me, Hikari! At least tell me which one you think is the cutest!"

Asuka rolled her eyes, and kept her mouth shut. Hikari sighed, packed up her empty bento-box and answered her own question.

"Well, I think they're both cute. Although the tall one is a little cooler!" Hikari blushed, as she envisioned him smiling at her, then shook her head to clear it from distracting fantasies.

"That Kensuke nr.2? Oh great, another military otaku in class, just what we've always needed."

"Oh come on! He's so much more handsome than Kensuke!" Hikari insured, then sadly stared at her water bottle. "Oh well, it's not like I'd have any chance anyway … with girls like you or Himiko in class."

"Ha! Take him! I don't care! Anyway, it's time we headed back." Asuka quickly stood up, brushed the grass off her skirt and waited impatiently for her friend to finish.

"Ms. Sohryu?"

Startled, Asuka quickly turned around, taking a defensive stance. Finally noticing that it's just that new kid, '… Shinji something …', she let herself relax a little.

"Baka! You shouldn't surprise people like that!" Asuka fumed, as her anger finally kicked in.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, scratching the back of his head. "I'll try not to do that again."

"You better not!" Asuka warned, finally setting with only an annoyed frown on her face. "So what did you want?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that we hadn't been properly introduced, that's all."

"So what was that thing we did in class then, huh? And you already know my name, right? What else is there to say?" A faint, sweet smelling fragrance got caught up in her nose, which seemed to have come from Shinji.

'Where do I know this smell from?' Asuka thought, wrinkling her nose.

"Umm…" Shinji hesitated, clearly embarrassed. "I'm not used to this, you see … so please, if I'm doing something inappropriate, feel free to correct me."

"… Sure …" Asuka hesitated, still confused by the memory of the fragrance she caught of Shinji.

"Thank you. I'll try not to bother you too much." Shinji nodded to her, exchanged a greeting with Hikari, and left the girls to themselves.

"I think he likes you." Hikari wryly grinned to Asuka.

"Whaaat? … well, of course he does! I'm still the most beautiful girl in school, right? No chance that I'd like _him_, though! Ha! He can dream on!" Asuka said matter-of-factly, and dragged Hikari back to class. 

******************************************************************

"Hikari!" A male voice called.

"Yes, Touji-kun?" Hikari replied, pausing from packing her bag.

"You mentioned something about cleaning duty before?"

"Oh yes, umm … let me get the list." Hikari walked away, and while she sorted the papers, Touji quickly attached something to her bag.

"So, any specific days you can…?"

"What? Oh, right. Hey, which days are you cleaning?" Touji daringly asked her, smiling as the girl blushed.

"Oh, umm, well … Tuesdays and Thursdays…?"

"Put me up on those days then, please?"

"Certainly! I look forward to be working with you." Hikari bowed over the schedule and started to scribble, trying to hide her intensifying blush.

Touji leaned forward, and whispered into her ear.

"Me … too."

Hikari looked up in surprise, saw Touji wink at her and then leave the classroom.

******************************************************************

"That was very forward of you." Shinji told his friend, as he exited the classroom, and they started to walk away from class.

"Well, it's what I'm supposed to do, right? Get close to her."

"I'd have chosen another way, but I guess it's your call."

"Yeah. It's my call. You handle your thing, and I'll handle mine. Besides, as cute as she is, I might even enjoy this!" Touji laughed.

"Don't get too close, we might leave soon. I don't even know why they're targeted, considering their rather ordinary backgrounds, but I shouldn't complain."

"Yeah, bro. Easy and enjoyable missions as these are like a needle in a haystack, let's enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Hai hai … here they come. I'll take the back, you know where we'll split?"

"Of course, keep in touch."

With that said, the two teenagers nodded to each other, and assumed their position.

******************************************************************

"He Did?! Damn, what a playboy!" Asuka exclaimed to her friend.

"Hey, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Hikari defended, not sure how to take it. "I'm sure that he just wanted to be nice."

"Oh, come on! He's laying it all out! How much bolder can a boy get?"

"I'm sure there are ways…" Hikari murmured, blushing.

Asuka sighed pointedly, wanting to slap her friend out of this silliness.

"Anyway, are you going to…" Asuka suddenly stopped, wrinkled her nose in concentration, and stared at the window of the shop they were passing.   
Or more precisely, the reflection on the window.

"What is it, Asuka?" Hikari wondered, confused by her friends' actions.

"I uh … no, it's nothing. Never mind."

Although Asuka dismissed it, Hikari knew there was something, considering her friends' frown.

"Tell me! Wha-"

"Let's go, quickly!" Asuka urgently whispered, and quickly dragged her friend into an alleyway.

"He-hey, Asuka, what are you doing?!" Hikari demanded, as they ran through the dark alley.

"I'm sure there was a stalker following us!" Asuka gasped.

"Well, uh, are you sure? Why would anyone do that?"

Asuka abruptly stopped, and turned facing her friend, who was breathing heavily.

"That's obvious! They're trying to get a piece of my beautiful body! But will I let them? Ha, no way! And by the way, you need some exercise! Let's go!"

"Waaah!"

******************************************************************

"Damn it, we shouldn't have underestimated them. Knew I should have brought the remote tracker along!" Touji complained, blaming himself.

"Yes, well, nothing to do about it now. Let's find them before anything more unexpected happens."

"Yeah, you take Hachibana Street, I'll take Ochi."

"Roger and out."

******************************************************************

"I think we lost them!" Asuka panted to Hikari, as they sat inside a café, cooling off with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Whatever … you … say …!" Too tired to say anything else, she leaned her head on the table, panting.

"Mmm …" Catching her breath, Asuka stared out of the window, wondering about whom it could be, and why. 'Well, I ain't going to just sit back and relax, I'll get the son of a bitch one day.'

Suddenly, that new boy, Shinji, came into view. He was looking around, as if searching for something or someone, then suddenly noticed her staring. He blushed, scratching the back of his head, then apparently decided to talk to them as he entered the café.

"Umm, hello again. May I take a seat?" 

"Wa-"

"Why yes, of course, Shinji-kun!" Hikari moved her bag, allowing Shinji to sit on the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I, umm, was looking for my friend, did you see him?"

"You mean Touji-kun? No, sorry, we haven't. Not that we had time to notice anything anyway, as hard as we were running!"

"Run?" Shinji asked, sounding surprised, not really convincing Asuka though.

"Yes, tell him, Asuka!"

"Hrmp! Why not? Well, seems like there's another admirer trying to get his filthy hands on me. Like there wasn't enough of _those_ already." glaring at Shinji, she continued. "I really _hate_ those kinds of people."

"Really?" Shinji's eyes gleaned uncertainly. "A stalker, huh? How did you manage to spot him?"

"Ha! Easy! You shouldn't even have to ask." Asuka then grinned evilly at him, enjoying the sight of the boy squirming in his chair.

"Right … umm, oh! Touji!" Shinji suddenly stood up, apparently thankful for the distraction.

"Hey guys!" Touji greeted as he entered the café and plopped down on a chair. "What's going on?" This question he directed at Shinji, who sat back down.

Facing Touji, he frowned slightly, then said "Nothing, really. I was looking for you …", sure that Touji would catch on.

"Right, well, here I am! Something in mind?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering if everything went according to plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Asuka asked suspiciously.

"Yes, do tell us about it, Touji-kun." Hikari requested.

"Hrm, I'm not sure I should, it's a, uh, guy thing, you know." Touji winked at Hikari, making her blush.

"Hrmp! So they're going to drink beer and watch porno movies, like all the rest of them. How come I'm not surprised?"

"No! I, err, we … we're not!" Shinji protested. "We were just planning to take a sightseeing tour around the city, or something. Get to know the city, see the sights, et cetera, some time next week or so."

"Would you like me to come along? I can point out the good places to hang out at, good restaurants, cafés, movie theatres, places like that!" Hikari cheerfully offered.

"Huh?" Shinji asked.

"Hey, wa-" Asuka protested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Touji gladly accepted. "But three is an odd number, so, could you …?" Touji nodded at Asuka's frozen face. Hikari immediately caught on.

"Asuka will of course come along as well!"

"Hikari! I'll neve-"

"You were _saying_, Asuka? Dear?" Hikari wondered, looking menacing as she stared down at Asuka, after having surprised everyone by standing up so fast.

'Sometimes Hikari can be _really_ frightening.' Asuka thought, as she nervously smiled back at her friend.

"Eh, never mind …" Asuka relented.

"Besides, it'll be a great opportunity for me to make up for today. I need to get home now, Asuka, see you tomorrow! We'll have your 'Welcome home' party sometime soon, promise!" Touji stood up and joined Hikari, as she was about to pay the waitress.

"No need, I'll pay." Touji flashed a smile at Hikari, then whipped up a credit card for the waitress. "Mind if I join you on your way home? I live in the same district."

"Please do." Hikari giggled.

And then they were off, leaving a fuming Asuka, and a nervous Shinji, behind.

"Why, that … that …! I should _never_ have left her alone for two whole months!"

"Excuse me, Asuka? May I pay for you, as well?" Shinji tried.

"Wha-?" Asuka, taken completely by surprise, shot back and vented out her frustration at the closest target available.

"No! I sure as hell won't allow you to do that, you creep! I'd rather be dead than caught getting paid for by a hentai! You thought I wouldn't notice? Ha! I'd remember that smell of yours from miles away! And seeing you sneak up from behind sure made it all plain to me what kind of guy you really are!" 

"You, you …!" Shinji, shocked at suddenly getting caught in the path of a barrage of missiles, finally gave up and bowed his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry." Shinji meekly apologised.

"You better be!" Asuka growled, snatched up her bag and stormed away from the café.

Not wanting to be left behind, Shinji sighed weakly, ignored the stares from the other café customers, and gathered up his few belongings.

"Excuse me, mister?" A waitress came up to him.

"Yes?"

"Umm, your … friend … hasn't paid for her chocolate.

"…"

******************************************************************

'That … that baka!' Asuka thought furiously, as she glared at where the meek boy was trying to hide behind a salaryman.

'I've warned him already, but still he continues to follow me! I'm getting tired of this game already, damn it!' Having walked around town for the last hour, trying to shake him off, they now sat in the same train.

Finally deciding to confront him, she walked up to where Shinji sat, leaned down over him, and glared at her source of annoyance.

"Are you following me?!" she hissed.

"No." Shinji hastily replied, backing away, averting his eyes to the blurry scenery outside the train.

"Then what have you been doing this last hour!"

"I'm just walking around here, enjoying the scenery. It's none of your concern."

"It's not, is it?" Asuka wondered, as she held onto a pole to brace herself as the train stopped at the next station.

"Then you don't mind me doing this, right?" Asuka grinned down at her foe, pushed him to the floor and ran out of the train.

"Asuka!" Shinji shouted, getting up to follow her, the door closing just an inch in front of his face. On the other side, Asuka was grinning evilly, waving.

"Have a nice day, baka!" Asuka smiled, as the train began to move and Shinji ran through the train compartment to catch up to her.

Looking at the train speed away, Asuka finally let herself relax.

'At last, I'm free. Now to get myself home …'

Casting a last glance at the departing train, she suddenly saw a shape throw itself out of it. Speechless, she watched the shape roll too bloody fast on the hard station floor, finally colliding with a bench, which turned upside-down because of the impact.

"Shinji!" She cried, and rushed off to him.

Seeing him lie motionless on the ground, she felt a chill going through her core. Falling down on her knees, she gently felt for his pulse through his wrist, then backed away as he stirred, groaning.

"BAKA! Baka baka baka! Why the Hell did you do that for?!" Asuka screamed at him, after helping him up on a bench. "What did you throw yourself out of a moving train for? Was it just to follow me?!"

"I, uh-" Shinji groaned, kneading his ribs with his right hand.   
"I just … felt like it. It's purely coincidental."

"You …" Asuka then sighed, and sat down on the bench next to him, feeling completely drained after a whole day full of stress and bakas. 

"You can lay off with that crap now, okay? Just follow me or whatever.  
I'm feeling so tired, and I just want to go to sleep."

Shinji closed his eyes and leaned back, breathing slowly and carefully, as he considered his reply.

"Me, too."

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's notes:

Well, uh, first of all, sorry for the long waiting. There's really no reasonable excuses, so I'll just sit here and take all the blame.

Please, no sharp knives or other similar pointy thingies.

As you may have noticed, this is a romantic/adventure crossover of NGE and Full Metal Panic!, another very good, although much cheerier mecha-anime-series than NGE. It starts abit similar, but after awhile, it'll become more and more independent. 

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you will continue sticking with me.

Anyway, for readers of v.1 who has goe through, the revision of the first chapter has not changed it that much, just afew minor details which should put it more to ease with the following chapters.

For those of you who may have sent me e-mails earlier, please forgive me! The webmail was disfunctioning during second half of december, so I had to create a new one and … oh well.

Thanks goes to Weltall Elite, who humbly resumed his pre-reading of this humble fanfic. If you're interested in pre-reading this piece of fanfic, mail me!

Thanks for reading this, and every rant/compliment should be sent to deadmeat@bhlegend.com

Cya in chapter 2, just one click away!

/DeadMeat

******************************************************************

Preview of chapter 2:

'Haha! I'm free! Sure, for only an hour or so, but at last, no one to follow me around!' Asuka thought happily, as she walked around the alleys, ducking in and out of them, making sure that no one followed her.

Finally certain, she let herself relax, and began to stroll along the narrow streets of the old parts of the city, brooding and feeling slightly guilty.

'Bah, why should _I_ feel guilty? He's the one that made me do it! … Well, that's what I think, anyway …' Asuka sighed tiredly, and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah, damn you Shin-" Finally noticing that it wasn't Shinji she had bumped into, she took a quick look around, seeing street gang members surrounding her.

"Well well well, look what we've got here!" One of them said, apparently the leader. "What a cute little thing!"

"Hands off! Don't touch me!" Asuka warned, holding up her fist.

"My my, she's got quite the temper, too! What _are_ we going to do about her, boys? … Grab her!"


	2. Chapter 2: An eventful day

******************************************************************

**Title:**     Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 2

**Author: **   Dead^Meat ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**       7790861    (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**    2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2002-12-10 ch2 pre-read version

                      2002-12-17 ch2 publish version 1.0

                      2003-03-25 ch2 publish version 1.1

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter two: An eventful day 

******************************************************************

"I can't believe it!" Asuka exclaimed, pushing Shinji against the wall.

He just cringed at the pain, especially right where she was pushing him.****

"How far can you hentai-bakas go, anyway?! I'm getting _really_ suspicious about this, us being neighbours?! I bet you're just talking bull."

"It's a … coincidence."

"Like hell it is!" Asuka glared into Shinji's eyes, daring him to break, admitting that it was all a lie, a lie! But he didn't. 

"Ah, forget it. I can't take anymore of this shit. Hand me the keys."

"Huh?"

"The keys, baka. You open the door to your apartment with those! Or maybe you haven't gotten any?" Grinning, she decided to call the game.

"Umm, here." Shinji handed her the keys, and made a weak attempt to brake her hold of him. She took the keys from him, and pulled him out of the elevator.

"Come on." Asuka dragged him around the corner, and went directly to apartment nr. 304, the door right next to her own, nr. 303.

Without any hesitation, she thrust the keys into the lock, and opened the door. A stale smell greeted her, and as she walked into the apartment, she noticed that it had very recently been moved in, as the room was very sparse with furniture. Other than that, it looked like a mirror image of her own apartment, a single-bedroom unit with a bathroom and combined kitchen-, dining-, livingroom. She dumped him on the sofa, the same kind as the one that she got when she first moved in, then looked around to investigate.

"Take off your shirt."

"What? Why?" Shinji asked bewildered, but too tired to move an inch from the sofa.

"Because I told you to, that's why!" Taking a peek into the bedroom, she saw clothes lying scattered on the bed, and several bags still unopened by the empty, gaping closet. Turning around, she noticed a large cello leaning against the wall. Walking up to it, she noticed how it shone from careful polishing, how well taken care of it seemed, and also how worn the strings seemed to be. 'I guess he didn't lie about this…'

"So, why did you want me to take off my shirt, again?"

When she faced him, he smiled at her, as he was leaning heavily against the door. Frowning, she marched past him, dragging him once again onto the sofa.

"If you have _any_ hentai-thoughts in your head, I'll leave _immediately_. Now get that shirt off!" 

"Hai hai." Shinji sighed, and unbuttoned his shirt, cringing.

Asuka checked the refrigerator and freezer, but they were both empty.

"Typical!" She muttered. "I'll be right back."

Moments later, Asuka came back with a pack of ice. Pushing him down on the sofa, she sat next to him and placed the cold ice-bag on his ribcage. Then she finally noticed it.

'… Wow … he's quite the muscular type. I would never have suspected that, with his lean shoulders and that mellow-looking face of his … while in reality …' Feeling herself start to blush, Asuka mentally corrected herself, and jammed the ice-bag on Shinji's rib, certain that it was his fault for making her feel awkward, somehow.

'Oh, what are these?' Seeing several scars criss-crossing on his chest, she gingerly traced her fingertips along them. 'They aren't the type of scars you'd get from accidents.' she thought. 'There's just too many of them … I wonder what he's gone through, in his past life …'

"So, you remember my smell, huh?" Shinji quietly teased, as he lay on the sofa and felt tension dripping off him.

"W-what? Oh, that … don't think too highly of yourself, baka! It's just that … ooh, why should I tell you, anyway?" Asuka growled, annoyed at him.

Shinji just kept his mouth shut, not really having a reason why she should tell him. Asuka then sighed bitterly, looking away and mumbled.

"Your after-shave just reminded me of something, that's all! Something important, from a long time ago, I think …" A small silence broke out after Asuka's hasty confession. "I just can't seem to remember where from, though. Gah! This is making me confused! Are you happy now?"

"After-shave? That's what alerted you yesterday?" Shinji covered his face with one hand, clearly embarrassed. "I guess I shouldn't have picked this one, hehe."

"What's it called?"

"Vergess mich nicht … it's an old after-shave my … father … used to like."

"Oh, 'Forget me not'? Strange name for an after-shave…"

Silence now showed it's wicked form again, as both teenagers were caught up in their own thoughts, idly listening to each other's calm breathing.

"Umm, Asuka?" Shinji asked, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Asuka looked up from her brooding, and got caught up in his eyes.

"Thank you." He gently smiled at her, blushing slightly. 

'Such an honest smile that was …' Shaking her head, she stood up from the sofa, and turned towards the door, hiding her own blush.

"I just … ack!" Not caring about finishing the sentence, she stormed off for the door.

"I'm only lending you that ice-bag! Be sure to give it back to me, or else!" With these final parting words, Asuka slammed the door shut.

******************************************************************

"What?! Hahaha! You lucky son of a bitch! I'd never have thought that she'd do something like this, from what I've heard!" 

"Hey hey, knock it off. It's not what you think it was." Shinji protested meekly, blushing.

"Oh, sure! Like she'd do that for _anyone_!"

He could clearly imagine the big grin his friend was wearing right now, at the other side of the connection.

"You … think so?"

"Haha! You're hoping for too much, bro! Besides, I wouldn't get too serious, if I were you. We might even get transferred tomorrow, if things go smoothly at the other end."

"I guess …"

"Sounds like you'd be disappointed, if that happened." Touji suggested gleefully.

"Well …" Shinji stammered nervously, and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, how was your subject?"

"Oh, she's _real_ nice; looking forward to it. Seemed kind of glad that I lived nearby as well, although surprised. Hehe."

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing, don't get too serious now."

"Mhmm, you know me, bro. Serious shit just gets you into deep trouble."

"Anyway, set up the perimeter yet?"

"Of course, all up and go. You sure you don't want any cameras _inside_ your subjects apartment?"

"Let's say that, I've got a feeling I should be _very_ careful with what I set up over here. With us as neighbours, and her of the suspicious type …" Not finishing the sentence, both still knew what Shinji meant.

"I got ya. Minimum surveillance equipment at your place. Code 430?"

"Negative, Code 436 would be more appropriate."

"Aren't you overestimating her?"

"Believe me, I'm not."

******************************************************************

'This is beginning to sound really strange.'

"What is it, Asuka? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no. I just thought of something."

'Two boys, clearly close friends, shows up out of nowhere. They start to pay attention to me and Hikari, following us around. Not only that, one lives near me, while the other one lives near Hikari. Coincidence? I think not!'

"Hikari, promise me something." 

"What is it, Asuka?" Hikari's voice was filled with worry.

"Don't trust Touji … or Shinji, for that matter. I think there's more to them, than meets the eye."

"Well! I didn't think you-"

"Please, Hikari? I'm worried about you." Asuka insisted.

"… Okay then, but that's until we get to know them better, ne?"

"Yeah yeah. Now lock your doors and window, and don't let anyone in!"

"Hey, father's not home yet, you know!"

"I'm sure he's got keys. Just be careful."

"All … right. Of course. Anyway, see you tomorrow, Asuka!"

"Hai, see you."

Switching off the wireless, Asuka sat on her sofa, pondering.

'I will find out all the answers tomorrow, for sure!'

******************************************************************

The following weeks passed by quietly, except for the fact that Asuka was being closely guarded. She had noticed that when she and Hikari were together, there was always either Shinji, or Touji, within sight. When she wasn't with Hikari, there was always Shinji somewhere close. 

During break, lunch, when she had to go to the bathroom, everywhere!

At home she always made sure to keep the door chained, and the curtains closed. This may start to sound a bit like paranoia, but that's because there was always one of them nearby, pretending not to see her or Hikari! 

By asking around, she found out that these two were always seen rushing somewhere, and sometimes suddenly barging in on conversations, as if they had taken part of it since the beginning.

When she tried to confront them, they always disappeared, either in the crowd or in the hallway.

This began to make her mad. ****

******************************************************************

"Over here, Asuka!" Hikari was waving at her, standing by the fountain at the market place. Asuka quickly strode over to her.

"Are you ready for the walk around town? Where's Shinji, by the way?   
I thought he was with you."

"Hrm? Shinji? With me?" Asuka asked, confused.

"Yes … he always seems to be around you."

"Oh, you noticed too? Well, what I-"

"Hey, guys!" Touji called, interrupting her.

"You! You've got some explaining to do! What the heck are you-"

"Shinji! Are you coming or what?"

"Coming! I just had to finish up some stuff."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, guys! Off for a city-tour!" Touji grabbed hold of Hikari's hand, who yelped, as he laughingly dragged her along.

Shinji caught up with Asuka, and they both stared at the two teens.

"He's getting pretty friendly with her very quickly, isn't he?" Asuka muttered darkly.

"Oh, well, forgive us. We were raised abroad, after all."

"Hrmp. No manners, no manners at all. And you!" Asuka turned to glare at Shinji's blank face.

"Let me set things straight. This is not, I repeat, _not_, a date. Okay? Hikari forced me to come along. Besides, I'd be worried sick if she was walking through town with two complete strangers. That's all."

"Strangers, us?" Shinji asked, confused.

"Don't play games with me, boy. I'm smart enough to notice when things get fishy. I won't ask, as I suspect that you wouldn't answer me anyway, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing the same now, would you?" Shinji teased.

Asuka just frowned, and walked away after her friend.

Shinji sighed, then smiled tiredly to himself.

"As I thought."

******************************************************************

They spent the rest of the day that way, with a cheerful Hikari and Touji, a frowning Asuka, and a cautious Shinji. Walking on the streets was a better way of learning the roads, rather than revising through maps. This way, they also got to know a lot of good places to go to, like cafés, parks, stores, movie theatres, and fast-food courts. Though they all weren't as cheerful as they could be, there was still a good mood lingering over the group.

In the evening, Hikari led them all to a sushi-bar, where she insisted that she should pay for them all, as it was Asuka's late 'Welcome home' party.

The guys threatened to leave, though, if she didn't allow them to pay for everyone. Hikari reluctantly agreed, but extracted a promise that they would allow her to treat them all to some snacks later.

Asuka just smiled and received, as no one asked her to pay with her hard-earned money, although it bothered her that the evening looked more and more like a double-date, and the fact that she really enjoyed it.

******************************************************************

"Damn."

"What's the matter, Touji?" Shinji asked his friend, who was checking out a manga-store as they were waiting for the girls.

"Aww crap, it seems like I've missed a complete volume of my favourite manga! Now I need to find them, somewhere."

"Why not just order it?" Shinji suggested.

"Hey, you know why. Not sure how long we're going to stay here."

"Why, going somewhere?" Asuka queried, standing next to Hikari.

"Oh, umm, no. Nowhere. Ahahaha!" Touji laughed nervously.

Shinji just stared at her, frowning.

"Asuka…"

"Still don't care to explain, I suppose. Well! That's just fine and dandy!" Asuka muttered, and stormed off.

Shinji sighed, threw a hasty good bye to the other two, and set off after Asuka.

"He likes her, don't you think?"

"Heh, how someone can like a violent girl like her, is beyond me!"

"Hrmp!" Hikari exclaimed, frowning at a laughing Touji.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! But, true, I've never seen Shinji act this way about a girl before. Hehe. Seems a bit happier than usual, even."

"Oh … so he's not often like this?"

"Nah. Me neither, actually. But since I get to date such a cute girl like you …!"

At the word 'date', Hikari blushed, and Touji smiled serenely.

******************************************************************

"You won't leave me alone, will you?"

"No, sorry."

"Why not?!"

"I just can't."

"Are you such a creepy, hentai lowlife that you can't even admit that you're planning to capture my perfect body?" Asuka tried, baiting him.

Shinji held his mouth shut.

Asuka growled of frustration.

Shinji looked apologetic.

Asuka pushed Shinji into a canal.

Shinji fell shocked into the water, and came out sputtering.

"Hey!"

"Bye bye, hentai!" With these parting words, Asuka ran off.

"Damn …"

******************************************************************

'Haha! I'm free! Sure, for only an hour or so, but at last, no one to follow me around!' Asuka thought happily, as she walked around the alleys, ducking in and out of them, making sure that no one followed her.

Finally certain, she let herself relax, and began to stroll along the narrow streets of the old parts of the city, brooding and feeling slightly guilty.

'Bah, why should _I_ feel guilty? He's the one that made me do it! … Well, that's what I think, anyway …' Asuka sighed tiredly, and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah, damn you Shin-" Finally noticing that it wasn't Shinji she had bumped into, she took a quick look around, seeing street gang members surrounding her.

"Well well well, look what we've got here!" One of them said, apparently the leader. "What a cute little thing!"

"Hands off! Don't touch me!" Asuka warned, holding up her fist.

"My my, she's got quite the temper, too! What _are_ we going to do about her, boys? … Grab her!"

The gang moved in to grab her, and she kicked the nearest one to the ground.

"Back off! Or I'll kick your nuts!"

They did back off at her threat, but closed in on her as she was suddenly seized from behind.

"Let me go! Let - me - go! This insta-" Finally, she was muffled, struggling feasibly against her much stronger opponent.

"Hahaha! Come on, take her in here, and let's see what she's got to offer, guys!" The leader laughed, and led the way into an alley.

Out on the other side, her eyes stared wildly at a deserted apartment complex, isolated from the rest of the city by a tall wall. Weeds were growing everywhere on the rust-coloured dirt surrounding it, and the stained, broken windows dotted the yellowed building.

She knew what they were planning to do with her.

But she would _not_ allow it!

Crying of pain, anger, and humiliation, she continued to struggle against her much stronger opponent. Having decided to do whatever she could to get away, she forced her mouth open and bit the hand of her captor, hard.

"Ow, damn it!" The man said, letting her go. She immediately scrambled, running as fast as she could away from them.

"Crap! Go get her, before she gets away!" The leader shouted, while Asuka ducked into an alley. Looking around quickly, she took the first hiding-place she could find, and hid herself behind a discarded pile of steel pipes.

Listening intently, she heard the men run around in their search for her, turning the place up-side down in the process.

'I won't be able to stay here for long, they'll find me soon enough.'

Peeking out, she looked around, finally trying to find out exactly where she was. Seeing a few landmarks rising above the top of the buildings around her, she decided that she had to head north. Listening once again, she deducted that they had to be somewhere behind her, and leapt up from her prone position.

It wasn't very difficult to sneak around without making much noise that could be heard, since they made all the noises that was needed. Peeking around the corner, she saw some of them standing around a rusty shed, cursing it. Turning her eyes towards the only exit, she noted bitterly that it was guarded by another two men. Wielding knives.

'Ack, what should I do?' Asuka wondered worriedly, glancing between the guards at the exit, and the search party.

Deciding that her only chance had to be seized, not waited for, she grabbed one of the steel pipes lying around, and leapt off.

Luckily, the guards were looking away as she approached them in full speed, the steel pipe raised high above her head. Giving off a loud warcry, she mightily struck the head of the nearest guard, taking him out immediately. Raising her pipe a second time, she confronted the strong man who had held her captured a while ago, and swung it down towards his head.

He caught it immediately with a strong grip.

Quickly, she let go of her only weapon, and ran away from them.

Seeing freedom right in front of her, she smiled grimly and steeled herself for the long run ahead of her. She will not loose this chance!

And then it struck her.

She felt it as a hard blow on her ankle, which then got caught up between her feet. Stumbling, she fell down heavily, and rolled forward on the ground along with the iron bar which had hit her. Quickly scrambling back up to continue her escape, once on her feet she immediately fell back down again, clutching her ankle, crying out in pain.

By then, they were all over her.

Still clutching at her foot, she tried to blink away her tears, staring angrily up at the leader who was by now smiling in victory.

"Trying to escape, are we? Well, then, I think I should punish you for that."

"You won't get away with this!" Asuka fumed, threatening him with her most vicious voice.

He backed off for a moment, then sniggered down at her.

"We won't? Aww, that's too bad! Then we might have to get rid of the 'evidence', later." The man shook his head in mock-sadness, then leaned back down over her, leering. "It would be a shame, though, with such a beauty as yourself. Why won't you just willingly join us, little girl?   
You might just enjoy a taste of being adult." He then grabbed Asuka's chin, and pulled her head towards him, enjoying the beauty he held in his hand.

Asuka gathered all the fluid she had in her mouth, and spat on his face.

He retorted by giving her a loud slap, so hard that it made her ears ring.

"That was very, very foolish of you, bitch." Wiping the spit out of his face, he frowned in disgust and gestured towards the building. 

"Get her inside, now!"

Asuka felt herself getting lifted off the ground, and stared at the blurry men kneading her thighs and arms, smiling excitedly at her body.

'Oh God, oh please, don't do this to me! Help, help!'

"Dump her in here." The leader said, and she was thrown against a wall, knocking her head once again. Asuka felt her strength drain away, as she was still trying to focus at the grim looking world outside.

"Man, what a sexy little thing she is! I get all horny just thinking about what she might be hiding under that skirt! I'm going to have a piece of _her_ right away!" Licking his lips, he grinned evilly at her, smirking. "Don't worry, guys, you'll get your turn as well."

Drawing a knife, he cautiously approached her, waving the knife in front of him.

Finally conscious, but terrified, Asuka stared wildly at the knife, too weak to move an inch, too weak to defend herself. 

'Help! HELP! Someone! Anyone! … Shinji! Help me, Shinji! Shinji, where are you when I need you? Shinji …' Asuka cried to herself, desperately wishing for him to come rescue her, regretting everything that she had done to him. If he would only come to her.

The buttons on her skirt was cut off, one by one, accompanied by the hooting of the rest of the gang. Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard, along with sounds of struggle and fighting.

"Hey, what's going on outside?" The leader demanded, annoyed at getting disturbed.

"There-, There's this kid outside, kicking our asses!" One of his men hastily replied, bewildered.

"Well, kick him back! And stop disturbing me!" The leader growled, and turned back to his prisoner.

"But! … aah, help!" The cry for help was quickly followed by a loud thud, as something struck the man's head.

Wide-eyed, both Asuka and the gangleader stared at the doorway.

Over there, by the doorway, his lean form lit up by the colours of the setting sun, stood a young, drenched man with a baseball bat in his hand, his eyes gleaming menacingly.

"Let. Her. Go." He ordered.

The words shook the gangleader out of his paralysis, and he took hold of Asuka's hair, pulling it back and threatened her exposed neck with his knife.

"You stay out of this! Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her! Now drop that bat!"

The young man took a quick look around, raised his bat, and threw it out of the door.

"Good, now jus-" Surprised, the gangleader now stared down the barrel of a gun.

"I didn't want to draw this, but I guess I had to."

"You, you shithead! You wouldn't dare shoot me! Now drop that too! Or I'll _really_ kill her!"

The young man stared coldly at him, moved his hand slightly and pulled the trigger.

|BANG|

The gangleader dropped to his knees, his grip now too weak to hold the knife. A small puddle began to grow under him.

"Go. Get out of here. Now."

"Y-y-yes, sir!" The defeated leader cried, hurriedly standing up and ran away. The young man looked after him, until he was certain that the threat had been neutralised, and turned to his subject.

Asuka, sobbing and sniffing, turned her head up as he determinedly approached her.

"Asuka? Are you alright?" Shinji asked, genuine concern covering his face, as he pulled off his still wet jacket and wrapped her in it.

Asuka, still trembling, nodded hesitantly and slowly reached up to hug him.

"Now I am."

******************************************************************

He stared idly, watching the pool of blood slowly expanding, surrounding the body of a dead man. Stepping away from the blood to keep it from staining his shiny black boots, the young man wiped his hands and the butt of his gun off with a rag-piece, which he carelessly discarded in a pile of trash. Looking up, he saw two teenagers slowly limping away from the building, one supporting the other.

"Seems like I was too late …" the murderer muttered disappointedly, holstering the gun.

"Oh well, I'll get another chance soon enough. If not, I'll make one."

Taking another glance at the corpse by his feet, he smoothed out his jacket, swept the ground with his boots to erase some of his boot-prints, and strolled away.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's note:

Hrm? Nope, I'm not telling who that is. Ha! 

Not yet anyway ;)

Releasing chapter 2 v 1.1 at the same time as ch1 v1.1 is nothing to thank for, since you're one click away from ch3 v1.0!

I hope you enjoyed it, and please, send comments/critics to deadmeat@bhlegend.com 

As always, big thanks goes to Weltall Elite for pre-reading this chapter yet another time.

Now check out chapter 3!

/DeadMeat

P.S. I could Really use some tips of easy ways to format this whole FF.net thingy. D.S.

******************************************************************

Preview of chapter 3:

Sighing, Shinji unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pulled it off him, still hurting slightly from the bruises from yesterday.   
Taking off all of his clothes, he dropped them in a pile on the floor, then took off his gun-holster, and laid it on top of his change of clothes. Examining his clock, he wondered why people didn't make these tracking devices waterproof, then dropped it on the pile of clothes as well.   
'At least the radio-transmitter still works.' 

While showering, he then recalled how Asuka had smiled at him.

'That's the first time I've seen her smile, and boy, can she smile.' Shinji thought dreamily, hoping, hoping to God that he would see her smile to him again. Just once again would be enough, he lied to himself.   
It would last for his entire life. 

Then he thought realistically. 'This is still just a mission. I shouldn't get too involved with her, because then it would hurt.   
It would hurt, if I had to leave her right now. It would hurt even more, if we got even closer together.'

Sighing, Shinji furiously rubbed his stinging eyes, not allowing the tears to flow, and shook his head from sad thoughts.

'No. Just live as Touji has taught me. One day at a time. And enjoy that time. Yes, I could do that. I know I can.'


	3. Chapter 3: Don't leave me

******************************************************************

**Title:**            Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 3

**Author: **           Dead^Meat   ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**            7790861            (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**            2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2003-03-25 ch3 publish version 1.0

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter three: Don't leave me 

******************************************************************

They shared the silence, neither wanting to break it. He was carrying her on his back, and she hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." Shinji finally mumbled, sighing.

"What for, Shinji?" Asuka asked, confused.

"I should have gotten to you much earlier, before they even had time to get you. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't, it's mine. For pushing you into the canal." Asuka admitted and raised her head to look at him, casually rubbing away a smudge on his chin.

"Oh, right, there was that, too. Well, I should have been prepared for anything, so it's still my fault." Shinji stubbornly pointed out.

Asuka sighed, and dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

A silence passed between them for a few, bleak minutes, as the setting sun cast it's shadow over the teenagers.

"Shinji?" Asuka mumbled quietly.

"What is it, Asuka?"

Asuka hesitated at first, wondering if it would be wise to ask him, but decided to blurt it out.

"Why are you carrying a gun?"

Once hearing her question, Shinji tensed up and stubbornly held his mouth shut, not saying anything.

"Come on, tell me! Are you some kind of police? Soldier? … or perhaps, a bodyguard? Don't think that I haven't noticed you keeping a tight surveillance on me! So tell me already!"

Shinji took a deep breath, with Asuka still on his back, and started to walk faster, with nothing remotely resembling an answer coming out of his lips.

Asuka pouted, but soon had to give up. "Oh, all right. I guess you won't tell me, no matter how many times I ask."

"I'm sorry." Shinji conceded and slowed down, feeling that he could relax again.

The silence continued, this time acting as a wall between them.

"But I can tell you this." Shinji suddenly offered.

"Yes? Yes?" Asuka queried, hopeful.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you." 

"Oh …" Clearly disappointed, Asuka tensed and pushed herself away from his warm back, as she felt a sudden urge to manage by herself, not wanting any more of his help.   
"Let me guess, it's out of duty, right? It's just a job for you, isn't it?"

Shinji held his breath for awhile, hesitating, before quietly breathing out his reply.

"No, not anymore. Not since the day we met." 

Wide-eyed, Asuka waited for an explanation that never came. Sighing, Asuka dropped back down on his back, sleepily closed her eyes and hugged him closer, finally letting herself relax and dosed off.

******************************************************************

"Don't leave me."

Her request was softly spoken, but her eyes told him a different story.

The two of them were standing outside her apartment, still reluctant to separate.

He smiled at her. "Are you sure you want a hentai like me to stay?"

"Hrmp! Baka!" Asuka growled, but Shinji just smiled.

"But sure, if that's what you want, I will stay with you."

"Good!" Searching for her keys, she finally noticed how dirty she was, from tumbling around and fighting with those ruffians. 

"Guess I need to take a shower, and …" Pointedly wrinkling her nose at him, she made him agree that he did too. 

"Hrm …" Asuka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I just thought of something … you're going to peek, I'm sure you will!"

"Only if you want me to," Shinji teased, laughing softly as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"I know," Shinji suggested, "I can sing or hum something, while you're bathing. Then you'll know where I am, all the time."

"That's actually a good idea … or no, wait, here's an even better idea!   
How about playing that cello for me?"

Shinji stared at her oddly, then hesitantly nodded.

"Oh, okay. I'll need to go get it, though."

"Hurry up then, don't keep me waiting!"

"Hai."

As Shinji unlocked his door, Asuka entered her apartment, quickly looking around after embarrassing items she needed to dispose of. Finding only a discarded panty, which she quickly tossed into a basket, she got some towels ready and greeted Shinji as he brought in his cello and some clean clothes.

"Set it up there, by the sofa. I'll head into the bathroom now, and if I don't hear anything within five minutes …!"

She left him in her living room, and locked herself in the bathroom.

In there, she took her clothes off, and examined the bruises she got on her arms and legs, then examined her ankle. 

'Nothing serious, nothing that won't heal very quickly, I believe.'

In the shower, under the steady flow of warm, relaxing water, she turned around and carefully examined herself. Suddenly hearing a stroke from the cello, she stopped and listened intently. It began carefully, tentatively, unsure.   
But soon, it built power, speed, rhythm … and confidence.

Mesmerised, she listened intently as the music took her to heaven, and beyond. Soon realising that she had been showering for too long, she turned it off, and carefully dried herself off.

Shinji was still playing when she exited the bathroom. Numb to everything but the music, he sat with his eyes closed, playing the cello with the smooth, practised strokes of someone who had been playing for a long time. 

'He looks so … tense.' Asuka thought, while looking at him. 'Tense, yet peaceful, in a way.' 

Finally, the final strokes played, Shinji breathed out, smiling serenely to himself.

"That was … very nice."

Shinji quickly turned around, his eyes wide full of shock, then swiftly his confused face turned to one of understanding, only to immediately change into one of embarrassment.

"Oh, eh, thanks. It's been a long time since I played it, and I'm kind of not used to having audience … so it was okay, I guess."

"Not just okay, good. It was good." Asuka smiled at him, and he just stared at her, dumbstruck. Feeling her cheeks redden in a blush, she pulled him away from the cello and pushed him into the bathroom, along with a clean towel and his change of clothes.

"Take a shower! You stink! … And don't do anything I wouldn't do in my own shower, you hear!"

"Hai hai."

******************************************************************

Sighing, Shinji unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pulled it off him, still hurting slightly from the bruises from yesterday.   
Taking off all of his clothes, he dropped them in a pile on the floor, then took off his gun-holster, and laid it on top of his change of clothes. Examining his clock, he wondered why people didn't make these tracking devices waterproof, then dropped it on the pile of clothes as well.   
'At least the radio-transmitter still works.' 

While showering, he then recalled how Asuka had smiled at him.

'That's the first time I've seen her smile, and boy, can she smile.' Shinji thought dreamily, hoping, hoping to God that he would see her smile to him again. Just once again would be enough, he lied to himself.   
It would last for his entire life. 

Then he thought realistically. 'This is still just a mission. I shouldn't get too involved with her, because then it would hurt.   
It would hurt, if I had to leave her right now. It would hurt even more, if we got even closer together.'

Sighing, Shinji furiously rubbed his stinging eyes, not allowing the tears to flow, and shook his head from sad thoughts.

'No. Just live as Touji has taught me. One day at a time. And enjoy that time. Yes, I could do that. I know I can.' Having decided on his course of 

action, he turned off the shower, and dried himself off. Rubbing his gun relatively clean, he concealed it again, and exited the bathroom with his dirty clothes in a bundle.

Noticing that Asuka was lying on the sofa, he cautiously approached her, careful not to wake her up. Looking at her lying there, completely relaxed, he smiled warmly, and turned to leave, but her hand shot out and grabbed his, stopping him.

"I told you not to leave."

Asuka quickly stood up and pushed him down on the sofa. She then lay herself down next to him, resting her head on his chest, tugging on his arms, wrapping Shinji around her.

With her head just below his chin, his nose was filled with the fragrance of her beautiful, red hair. Letting himself relax and enjoy this, he loosened up and embraced her, feeling comfortable with her warmth on top of him. 

After several minutes, Asuka started to shiver, and sobbed softly.

"What is it, Asuka? Did I do something wrong?" Shinji worriedly ask her.

"I- … I … you must think of me as such a tramp! A slut, who goes to lie with a boy she's only known for a few weeks! It's just that, I feel so secure, so safe, when I'm with you. I know, it's so selfish of me." Asuka then weakly tried to pull herself away.

Shinji held on, though, not letting her go so easily, even if it might seem selfish of him. He carefully, but determinedly, pulled her head towards him, and stared into her beautiful, yet tear-filled blue eyes.

"No, Asuka-chan. I don't think so." Gently stroking her hair, he smiled warmly, and continued. 

" I can't say I know you too well, either, since I've only known you since school started. But I would never believe that you were the kind to push any man down to lie with him, and I feel all the more honoured that you chose me." 

Shinji then proceeded to blush, looking away from her inquisitive eyes, and up towards the neutral ceiling.

"Oh, I'm not good with this. I've never been close to a woman before, except for my sister, but she's totally different from you. So I don't have much experience with these things. I'm sorry."

"Baka." Asuka whispered, and Shinji stared back at her. Seeing her smile at him, he smiled back, and gently dried her tears off. She wrapped herself up in him again, and then closed her eyes.

"You're doing just fine, Shinji-kun."

******************************************************************

Lying silently next to Shinji, Asuka listened as the occasional noise from the Tokyo-3 nightlife slipped through a partly opened window. Soon enough, this was accompanied with the rhythmic, deep inhales and exhales of a sleeping boy.

'Well …' Asuka thought, idly curling an errant strand of her hair around her finger. 'I guess I could say that that went well. He answered some of my questions, not all of them, but at least enough so that I know his purpose of staying so close to me. To be my bodyguard. And if my intuition tells me right, that loud-mouthed bloke is Hikari's bodyguard. But really, who would suddenly decide that I need a bodyguard, and why? 

I will get to the bottom of this soon enough, that's for sure.

But that'll have to wait. Oh God, I'm so tired, think I'll doze off right here and now … since lying next to him like this wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. He was actually kind of cute, when he tried to comfort me. Hehe, oh well. Gullible boy.'

******************************************************************

Whistling a catching tune he just heard on the radio, Touji smiled to himself while composing his daily report on his computer.

Filling the report with various pieces of unnecessary, but extremely well-described observations of the local coffee houses, Touji could just imagine the Chief's frowning face in front of him. 

Touji cheerfully described his encounter with a lovely waitress, his long dialogue with her, and how much he would enjoy the promised free coffee next time he went by. And almost as a side-note, he added that nothing particularly interesting had happened to his subject, Hikari, today. 

She had spent the day with the usual, normal stuff like studying and hanging out with Asuka. 'Speaking of Asuka, she seemed a bit colder than usual, completely ignoring Shinji for some reason. Have to ask Shinji about that later.'

Other than that, Hikari still seemed comfortable having him around, and didn't seem to mind Touji staring at her all the time. 'Truth to be told, I don't mind that, either.'

Leaning back on his chair and sighing contentedly, Touji noisily tapped the save button, and closed the report.

'Now then, I'll just check out Shinji's report, then I'll send em away … so, let's see here … yesterday's report … hmm … same stuff, same stuff … oh right, that's where we separated and … what? He lost her?! Man, that stupid … damn, some clean-up work to do, I bet … must be why she was cold to him today … I see, after that, he brought her home alright … then … Holy C-!!!"

******************************************************************

'Is he still following me?' Asuka looked over her shoulder, but spotted nothing out of the usual in the relatively empty streets on her way home.

'Is he there? Or not … oh heck, I don't need him! I should just forget about that guy, considering that I know his _real_, hentai persona now! That baka!'

Frowning intensely, Asuka kicked a conveniently placed trashcan, startling the other pedestrians, and stomped off away from the stares she received.

Reaching her apartment complex, Asuka cautiously looked around sneaked her way around the corners, trying to find any trace or glimpses of the little spy. Coming up to her floor, she heard a faint sound of someone playing a cello. Standing in front of Shinji's door, pressing her ear against it, she confirmed her suspicion that yes, it was Shinji playing.

'That … gah! What's he doing back here, when he should be protecting me?!' Staring angrily at his door, she considered breaking it down and demanding answers from him, blaming him for wasting her time by fooling her to walk home instead of taking the bus.

But she relented.

Sighing, she wondered about whom she was trying to fool, and stepped away to her own door instead. Unlocking it, she stepped inside, felt something under her foot.

'A note!'

Closing the door behind her, she bent down and picked it up, and examined it closely.

'A letter addressed to me … Shinji's handwriting … I bet he's apologising! That is so useless, maybe I should just throw this thing away!'

After taking off her shoes, she silently slipped towards the sofa … _the_ sofa … and sat down, staring at the letter in her hands.

She ripped it open.

******************************************************************

|Rrrrrring|

The sound of the telephone ringing startled Shinji, who stopped in mid-stroke. Having had his concentration broken, Shinji sighed and carefully laid his cello to rest on the chair. Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shinji, you damn buggar!" Touji's loud voice screamed into his ear.   
"Why didn't you tell me?!! Am I not your best friend! We should celebrate this!"

"… I assume that you have read my report?" Shinji sighed, feeling himself sink deeper and deeper into despair.

"Of course! So tell me, how was she, huh? Huh? You messed up, right? That's why she's cold to you, right? Right?" Touji asked excitedly.

"It's not what you think it was! Yes, I messed up, but not in the way _you_ think, idiot! We were just sleeping on the couch through the whole night, with clothes _on_. That's all that happened!"

"Yeah, right. Sure. So why is she so damn mad at you, then?"

"I … I screwed up, that's all." Shinji sadly said.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"… oh alright." 

******************************************************************

"Dear Asuka." The letter began.

'Aww, what an uninspiring start of the letter. Can't he do any better than this?'

'I am deeply sorry," 'Here goes …' "I promise you that it was not in my intention to what I did. There are no excuses for what I did, except that I blame myself for being born male, and therefor having the reaction I had."

Asuka sighed deeply, rolling her eyes, but continued with the letter anyway.

"If you wish to never see me anymore, then I'm sure it could be arranged. If so, please, forgive me, and I will never bother you again.  
Yours /Shinji"

Asuka stared dumbfounded at the letter for several more minutes, then stormed off.

******************************************************************

"And that's what happened." Shinji sighed into his phone, leaning tiredly against the wall."

"Oh man … bad luck, bro. Or maybe not, depending on how you look at it!" Touji laughed cheerily, making Shinji feel even more uncomfortable.

"So anyway, you apologised to her yet?"

"Well, not really …"

"What? You haven't apologised to her yet? What're you doing here, talking to me, then?"

"May I remind you that it was _you_ who called me. Besides, I've already written a letter … figured she'd rather read that than listening to me right now."

"Bro, you are _so_ wrong."

|DUNK DUNK DUNK|

"Open the door, you little twerp!"

"I … I'll call you back."

"Sure, bro. Call me later, if you can survive this!"

Shinji quickly broke the connection, effectively cutting off Touji's laugh. Then he turned to face his next threat.

"Crap."

******************************************************************

At last, Asuka heard a slight shuffling from behind the door, and then the click from the door-lock.

The door slowly opened up slightly, and through the gap Shinji's head popped out.

"Yes, Asuk-" Shinji started, but was suddenly pushed back as Asuka invaded his apartment.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Asuka growled, holding his letter in a threatening manner under his nose. "This … this garbage!"

"I'm sorry." Shinji wasn't fast enough to hold back his apology, and felt the swift retribution as Asuka pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Look. I forgive you, you understand me?" Asuka stared into his eyes, wanting to make certain that he got the message.

Which he did, at first, when his features smoothed out in relief, but then something else dawned on him, and he sadly looked away, having misunderstood her, as usual.

"No, I don't want you to move anywhere. Not right now anyway. So forget about that, okay?"

Shinji didn't look convinced, so Asuka leaned forward and pulled his head straight, looking into deeply into his eyes. Then she grinned.

"Like they say, better the devil you know, than the devil you don't, right?" Shinji closed his eyes and nodded, now truly feeling relived, and all his tension seemed to drain away. 

Now that she had made herself clear, Asuka quickly backed away, and pressed the letter into his hands.

"Learn to write a better letter next time, baka." Asuka smiled, and started to walk out of his apartment.

"Asuka …" Shinji started, and Asuka turned around to hear him out.

"I'm truly really s- … uh, well … no I mean … good night."   
Shinji scratched the back of his head, in apparent embarrassment.

Standing at the doorway, with the purplish, darkening sky partly illuminating her features, Asuka smiled serenely while shaking her head.

"You know, even if you were half-asleep, as you said you were, you were still half-awake. So next time, remember, no fondling of my breasts without my permission. Okay?"

Shinji chuckled at that, and nodded, smiling faintly as he got caught in her deep, blue eyes.

"Okay."

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's note:

Chapter 3 finally released! After a lot of hard work and pain, especially since I had to rewrite chapter 3 and scrap the following 5 chapters (which I loved!), it's finally out! Yay!

*dances a jitterbug*

Anyway, chapter 4 is out for pre-reading, still writing chapter 5, so it will slow down an Awful lot in the future. :/ But hey, better late than never ;)

Thanks goes to Weltall Elite, as usual, only I wish he was a bit faster with the new chapters, but I can't say that to him! Since I'm not paying him in any way, other than the privilegde of beeing the first person to read FME chapters, and the having the ability to make me see the truth, resulting in scrapped chapters. Ehum.

Thanks goes to you, for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The following chapter will be abit of a short break, in one way, but also thrust the story onwards. Please come back later!

Comments/Crusts to deadmeat@bhlegend.com

And oh, I always need more pre-readers, so if you feel up to it … :)

See you later!

/DeadMeat

******************************************************************

Preview of chapter 4:

"In here, you will find my prized collection." Kensuke said proudly, standing in front of his basement door.

'We came here to see junk?' Touji thought, but kept his mouth shut.

Shinji simply nodded, and waited expectantly.

"Oh well." Kensuke sighed disappointedly, and opened the door.

Stepping inside the unlit basement, Touji and Shinji couldn't see nor hear anything in particular. They did feel a cool draft blowing through their hair, and they heard a low echo when Kensuke started talking.

"I'll just close the door first, it gets awfully drafty down here otherwise." 

The sound of the door shut echoed through the basement, and with it, their only source of light.

"Hey," Touji nervously whispered to Shinji. "What's going on?"

"I have absolutely no idea…" Shinji replied, looking around tensely.

"Guys, please keep whatever you see in here to yourselves, okay?  
Alright, I'm turning the lights on, here goes!"

The light suddenly came back on, blinding the two pilots for a second. Blinking, they tried to see through the fog in their eyes, and suddenly, they saw it. The massive collection.

"W- … wow!"


	4. Chapter 4: Being strong

******************************************************************

**Title:**            Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 4

**Author: **           Dead^Meat   ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**            7790861            (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**            2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2003-04-11 ch4 publish version 1.0

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter four: Being strong 

******************************************************************

Under the rapt gaze of his shifty eyes, the large gathering hall of Fort Liberty, Texas, was slowly filled with VIP's. 

Ranging from high-ranked Generals, Ambassadors and Diplomats, up to Defense Ministers, Prime Ministers and presidents from countries all over the world, this global gathering of men and women was not something one should take lightly. 

'The security is top-notch.' The man scribbled down on his notebook,   
'Elite soldiers from the hosting nation, in this case America, are literally everywhere, both inside and outside the Fort. 

With twenty-two different escape routes planned, an underground N2-safe shelter nearby with enough food, water and compressed air to last for four months, they were prepared to protect the gathered VIP's from any eventual unpleasant threats. 

To encounter any and all immediate threats, two complete squadrons of T-78 Strikers circled the area. To defend against any land-based threat, two heavy battalions meticulously guarded the fence surrounding the fort. Nothing was to interrupt the meeting.****

For serious as it was, many of the guests feared an attack. Bringing their own security detail was one of the many terms agreed upon by attending this 'meeting'. Otherwise at least half of the assembled nations would have rejected, not even considering joining a meeting this large, where one could become a 'random' target in a terrorist attack. Only this time, facing an unnerving threat, they all felt the heavy burden of necessity, thus this meeting.'

The spy grinned naughtily, as he took his 248th picture.

'But they hadn't considered everything, had they? For every one of these very important persons, came at least two lesser important men. And for each lesser important man, came three even lesser important men. Add it all up, and it was easy as a pie to slip away and get into the prepared hideout. 

A hideout fully visibly by anyone, but one no one would consider using as a hideout. No one but me, of course. Ha! Although I have to admit, it was uncomfortable, and very, very, hot.'

Soon, the amphi-theatre-shaped hall was filled to the brim, and the general murmur from the variety of people was so loud that it was impossible for the spy to listen in to any one conversation. 

Up front, a distinguished commander from the secret but influential organisation that organised this extravagant event briskly walked up the flight stairs and made his way across to the centre of the stage. Standing in front of a large screen, using his weighty commander's pole, he determinedly tapped on the cold marble floor until the hall was silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The Commander formally said, bowing slightly to the audience "I bid you all welcome to this meeting of utmost importance. It would not have been possible without your fullest co-operation." 

Straightening himself, the Commander continued.****

"Without further delay, we shall begin by having one of our top Commanders do the introduction presentation. Please welcome the Commander of the North Asian subsidiary, the Geofront."

This being the kind of gathering that it was, there was no applause, only silence, as the Commander of the Geofront calmly took the stage.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I shall start by giving you a brief description of NERV, and explain the cause for the current situation of the world." Stepping aside, the Commander now stood next to the large screen, which flickered to life and revealed a large NERV-logo, covering the whole screen. 

"NERV is a secret, independent organisation with subsidiaries world-wide. Since our creation during the aftermath of the First Impact, our main goal is to keep the peace in the world, protecting it and the civilisation as we know it, by force. Among our objectives are handling of terrorist-threats, forcing peace negotiations, removal of unsuitable weapons of genocide, such as chemical-, nuclear- and biological-weapons, and prevention of unbalanced shifts of power. We had succeeded greatly in this endeavour since the birth of our organisation, but for the event that took place seventeen years ago."

The NERV-logo switched to another, more menacing looking logo.

"As you all know, the terrorist organisation slash cult SEELE made itself known not long ago when they caused the dozens of simultaneous natural catastrophes through the use of WM's, destroying the world as we knew it, and which we have come to refer to as the Second Impact." 

The screen now switched from picture to picture depicting the results of the Second Impact, as well as a world map showing the affected countries.

The commander turned and faced the display.

"Among the most affected countries were, in no specific order; Brazil, Russia, Canada, the United States, France, Great Britain, Saudi-Arabia, Iran, Nigeria, China, India, Indonesia and Australia." Turning back to face the darkness, the Commander continued with the presentation.

"This resulted in the death of no less than a billion human lives, destroyed property to a value of around 26,904 billion dollars, a very optimistic figure, and the social, industrial, scientifically and military setback for the last seventeen years."

"It has still been unconfirmed, but we believe that this global cult, backed up by a large number of unknown companies and enterprises world-wide, gained a lot of money, influence and power due to the Second Impact."

"You all knew this before," this statement was met with a general agreement. "but we have reasons to believe that the Second Impact was but a stepping stone towards their real goal." 

A general murmur broke out, as the majority of the assembled people from smaller countries seemed confused, or had just now started paying attention. A large number, among them the representatives of the most powerful countries in the world, did not seem surprised by the idea.

"We have reasons to believe, thanks to a highly reliable source, that the Second Impact was a mere means of gaining enough resources, enough resources for the execution of the Third Impact."

Murmurs turned into confused and angry shouts as half of the assembled stood up and protested wildly, not believing what they've been told.

"Silence!" The pole-equipped NERV Commander demanded, raising his pole in a threatening gesture towards the crowd.

Silence was slowly ensured** as they took their seats once again, while the Japanese NERV Commanders waited patiently.**

"The Third Impact has been planned to take place in between five to seven years, and will result in the total annihilation of Earth as we know it." 

The shouting broke out again, only this time between the representatives themselves, blaming each other for the situation and giving reasons to their incompetent failure.

Becoming impatient with the crowd's reaction, the Senior Commander raised his pole and drove it swiftly into the ground, causing a sudden crack that reverberated through the hall to snap most of the crowd back to reality.

"This is not the time for petty bickering and greed!" He shouted, his voice booming out into the shapeless darkness. 

Taking the cue, the Japanese Commander continued in a calmer, smoother voice.

"This is the time for us to be strong, to unite, and to extinguish the largest threat earth has ever faced, the devil called SEELE!"

"For all of us. For every country. For Earth. For humankind."

With that said, the Commander gave the assembly a quick salute, then proceeded to calmly exit the stage under intense applause.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen," said the remaining NERV Commander as the applause finally quieted down, "we shall continue with the Commander of the European subsidiary, NATO."

******************************************************************

'Wait till the boys back home hears this!' The spy thought giddily, several hours later as he left his hiding-place now that the meeting had been adjourned. Feeling the necessity to leave after only a day's meeting, he regretted not being able to get a complete log from the whole conference, but it still felt like this piece of story would give him enough money to retire from work for the rest of his life.

Elated, the spy looked around nervously, before forcing himself to walk slowly and casually through the empty corridors. Rounding a corner, he stopped in front of a door sealed off with police-tape. After unlocking and carefully removing the tape, he quickly entered the room and reattached the police-tape before closing the door. 'Hopefully, I'll be long gone by the time they check this room.' 

Inside, he quickly changed his clothes, wiped off any smudge or dirt stain from his arms and legs, and stuffed everything that needed to be discarded into a bag. In this bag, he set the timer of a small incendiary bomb, and hid it in a pile of building material.

Adjusting his Major-ranked uniform, he softly coughed to clear his throat, checked that he had the discs with pictures and taped presentation in a parcel with him, then exited the room.

******************************************************************

Two hours later, in a dark alley somewhere in a town east of Fort Liberty, a man was unceremoniously executed for spying.

His body was never recovered.

******************************************************************

In a local, non-descript warehouse in the south side of Tokyo3, Touji stood silently and sipped from a can of coke, watching the mech-team 'rummage' through his big, black Evangelion Unit 4.

"So, Joe, found anything yet?" Touji asked, feeling only slightly offended, but well, it _was_ an expensive machine … very expensive, but above all, it was his.

"Nah, not yet Touji, but I'm sure we'll be able to find at least something to remark on, so I can call you back to base and kick your ass in the sim!"

"Haha, sure man, whatever!" Touji laughed it off so that Joe would feel a little better. He knew that Joe didn't like this neither, being completely aware of and in respect of Touji's superb mechanical skills and knowledge considering the Eva-series, but when the orders came from higher up, he did what he was told to do.

'And so do I.' Touji thought. He raised his head high up in the air, with the can glued to his mouth, sucking noisily after the last drops of coke, then threw it in a perfect arc where it finally landed clanging on the floor next to the wastebasket.

Joe and his two-man team looked at each other, rolling their eyes up towards the ceiling in exasperation, and then they continued with their work.

******************************************************************

Strolling through town on his way towards the HQ, looking for some answers, Touji's thoughts wandered off, thinking about the past three, boring weeks since Shinji's sleepover at Asuka's. 

As he passed a by certain shop, Touji was suddenly reminded of Hikari, who loved to go window-shopping there. Recalling the past few months, since he came here, he started to wonder about how they got so close so quick. 

'Sure, it's my job being her bodyguard, a covert one where I can not reveal my true identity, but it has become more than that, somehow.'

'But how? And why?'

'Sure, she seems absolutely smitten with me, but I've had plenty of those in the past. I have no doubt about my good looks and good-natured personality, which had drawn a lot of girls in the past. But soon, my and their interests would inevitably falter, and I'm now accustomed to seeing them come and go like the wind. So what was so different with Hikari?'

Shaking his head, he dropped the trail and let the thoughts fade away, preferring to think on less disturbing thoughts. Like work.****

Taking a deep breath and shoving his hands into his pockets, he continued down the street, forcing his mind back on what he'd planned to do. Like confront the boss, and inquiring about why HQ wanted to check up on his Eva. 

'Didn't they trust me with it?'

Passing a familiar-looking café, Touji peeked in through the windows, smiled as one of the waitresses, Aoi, noticed him, and waved at her.

Entering, the young girl walked up to the slightly younger man, and giggled.

"So, Touji, what would you like today, then?"

Scratching his head, he replied "Umm, nothing, actually, I just needed to talk with the boss."

"The boss? What for? Oh well, the boss is in the office, doing you-know-what." Aoi sighed deeply for awhile, but then her smile came back in an instant when she got an idea.

"Saaay, you wouldn't happen to have some free time after this? I mean, my shift is almost over, so…"

Picking up on Aoi's queue, Touji smiled at her "I'll see what I can do, after I talk with the boss. I'll at least have a cup of coffee, so please have one ready for me!"

"Sure thing, handsome!" Aoi winked at him, then went back to work while Touji made his way past the tables to a solitary, grey door at the rear of the restaurant. Approaching the door, Touji reached to dial the numeric keypad above the lever. Entering the correct code into the pad, it beeped twice. Touji opened the door and took a quick sweep of the room around him. Satisfied that he wasn't being spied upon, he walked into the darkened hallway.

As the door shut close, all outside ambience was effectively cut off. Filling the narrow corridor with an eerie silence, only the breeze and the hum of a ventilation fan disturbed the illusory tranquillity of the hallway. Walking forward cautiously, the silence was suddenly broken by a loud burp. 

"Oh damn it, it left a stain!" cried a female voice from behind an open door at the end of the corridor. Touji shuddered slightly, wondering why he felt both joy and pain every time he went to see his boss.

In the small office, a beautiful, purple-haired woman in a tight, dark blue dress lay wasted on the small sofa, surrounded by a coffee table and manned by dozens of beer cans. The other half of the room was occupied by a large refrigerator, a medium sized oak desk in the corner, a steel file cabinet, a potted plant next to the desk, a framed picture of an old man and a few other ordinary office appliances.   
A well decorated camouflage.

"Major!" Touji said, straightening himself up and saluted.

"Huh?" Major Misato Katsuragi looked up from her careful scrutiny of the inside of a beer can and blinked at her visitor.

"Oh, it's … you! Ha! I knew you'd come here, come here when I was drunk so you can tie me up and have your way with me! Even though you're underaged, and I'm your beautiful commanding officer!" 

Major Katsuragi grinned drunkenly at Touji, then slowly spread her legs open. Never breaking his straight gaze, Touji did not dare moving a muscle.

"Oh come on, boss! If you know why I'm here, please cut the crap and answer me!"

Misato pouted, "Ah Touji-chan, you're no fun to tease" Her playful frown turned into a smile again. "Oh well, maybe when you're older."

She grinned for awhile longer, then suddenly clamped her legs shut, sat up on the sofa and slammed the empty can down on the coffee table.

Leaning on her knees, she took her head between her hands and sucked a lungful of air, deep, and fast.

"Oh God," Misato started to complain in a tired, whiny voice   
"I think civilian life would kill me, if this is how I end up during a so-called 'vacation-duty'! But now, it's over. The vacation has been called off, now it's back to business!" Sighing, Misato closed her eyes and muttered under her breath "At least I have a high metabolism-rate."

As quickly as the silence had been broken earlier, it now came back, as the atmosphere noticeably shifted from one of drunken bliss, to … something else.

The Major sat for another minute, with closed eyes and hanging head, shuddering internally. Then, when she looked back up, she was all business and nothing else.

"Geez, boss, it's a damn miracle how you can consume so much alcohol and burning it up so fast. You're awesome!"

"Why, thank you, Touji dear." Misato smiled faintly, lightening up her features for a minute, but then got back to work.

"Anyway, as you've surely noticed, our activity in Tokyo3 has risen way beyond what we've planned. Suffice to say, the plans are changing, and now we need our pilots to be in prime condition. That means, we'll be taking care of all the maintenance of the Eva's and surveillance over the girls from now on, so all you have to do is prepare yourself physically, and be their immediate bodyguards during school."

Misato suddenly stood up, raised her arms up and arched her back, yawning. Giving the stunned pilot a mischievous wink, she then walked over to the desk, picked up a folder lying on the desk and opened it, turning her head from side to side while reading the contents.

"Anyway…" Misato continued, looking back up to him. "Things are moving around the world, Touji. Sooner or later, we will have to make our move. The question is, will it be us, or will the enemy be the ones to use these two girls. Brief Shinji on the situation as well."

Handing him the folder, Misato turned around, towards the picture hanging on the wall.

"Please let them enjoy the life they know of, for as long as possible."

Taking this as his cue to leave, Touji saluted Major Katsuragi, and turned back to leave the office.

"Touji."

"Yes, boss?" Touji turned back to see Misato staring at him, a grim expression on her face and with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Be careful."

"Of course, boss! I can take care of myself, so I'd worry more about Shinji, if I was you!" Touji flashed her a toothy grin and waved good-bye with the folder, leaving Misato alone with her thoughts.

'As always, that kid…' Misato thought, and sighed.

Smiling faintly, she brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and then shot a quick glance at the refrigerator.

"I need to pee."

******************************************************************

A certain young man had a lot on his mind that evening.

Strolling casually along the outskirts of the city, Touji wondered if he really did ease Misato's mind with his comments. 'If not, well, she could take care of herself. And trust us with our lives.'

Thinking grimly about the possible causes for this escalation of activity in NERV, of all organisations, he only saw death and violence ahead in his path. And wondered how he would cope with it.

His thoughts were interrupted as a girl bumped into him from the side, smashing a stack of cardboard boxes into him, causing them to fall all over him. 

"Oops! Oh my, I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice said, and as soon as he looked up, he saw Hikari.

"Touji-kun! What, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked, helping him stand up.

Brushing himself off, he started helping her pick up the boxes that had fallen all over the place.

"Oh, please, I can take care of it! It was my fault, after all." Hikari admitted, squatting down to gather a pile at her feet.

"Don't worry, it's not like I hit myself hard, or anything." Touji ensured, and handed her the boxes he had gathered.

"What's in these?" Touji then asked her.

"These? Nothing, really, just some boxes we needed for a small neighbourhood gathering."

"Are you heading home, now? I can help you with those, you know."

"Really? But, umm, it's okay! I wouldn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing!" Hikari blushed, and started to turn away with her big stack of small boxes.

Feeling that Hikari was leaving too soon, but wanting her to stay with him a little longer, Touji opened his mouth and uttered the first thing he could think of.

"Ow!" 

"Huh?" Hikari worriedly turned back to stare at Touji, who was bent over his stomach, holding it in apparent pain.

"It, it hurts!"

"Oh no! Oh I'm so sorry! Does it hurt much? Tell me what I can do!" Hikari frantically requested, worrying about Touji.

"I … I think … I think I can be cured, with a cup of coffee or two, if I have a cute girl next to me." Touji looked up at Hikari's wide eyes, grinning foolishly.

Hikari frowned at first, for being lied to, but then she developed a blush as she realised exactly what he was asking for.

"I, umm … there's actually a nice café nearby, Café Vren International, you want to go there?"

Hearing the suggested café, Touji immediately rejected it.

"No! Let's not go there, we should try that riverside café by the park instead! Besides, it's on our way home, isn't it?"

"Well, uh, okay, let's go!"

Touji took over more than half of the boxes, and lead the way.

******************************************************************

While sitting in the park, sipping coffee and enjoying the warm weather and fresh breeze, Hikari took several sneak peeks at Touji.

He looked slightly worried, tense, sitting there on the chair next to her, frowning up at the sky. 'Is it because of me? Didn't he want to sit here with me?

No, I don't think it's me he's thinking about, right now. He was the one inviting me along, after all … I wonder what he's so worried about…'

Stirring her tea, she stole another look at Touji, and sighed.

'God, he is so handsome…' Hikari now openly stared at Touji, noting how the wind caught and swirled around his short, dark hair, tugging and pulling, sweeping down over the rough contours of his face like caresses of a wild lover. Staring at his slightly parted lips, Hikari gently touched her own, wondering about how soft his were, and what it would feel like, having them pressed against her own … lonely … lips.

Running her eyes over his bulging arms, she wondered if she would ever feel them carry her away, away from this ordinary life, into one of passion, love … realising that her eyes and strayed and were resting on his crotch. Hikari immediately looked back up, and saw that Touji was staring at her, smiling faintly. Hikari immediately blushed deep red and turned her head away, in embarrassment.

"I, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologised, feeling how tears were starting to form in her tightly closed eyes. Ashamed, she wondered how Touji would reject her.

With her head full of those thoughts, she was all the more surprised as Touji gently lifted her chin, closing the distance between them. Staring into his blue eyes, she felt him kiss her cheek, and noted how genuine his smile seemed to be.

"Stare at me." Touji quietly whispered into her ears.

Hikari hesitated, then nodded silently, smiling back to him.

******************************************************************

'She's right.' Touji thought, his eyes following Hikari as she walked over to her door, waved good-bye to him, and went into her house.

'Just like Misato said, I should let her enjoy her life, and try not to worry her too much. And whatever may come in the future, I will protect her.

Determined, and finally satisfied, Touji briskly walked back home under an ominously cloudy, darkening sky.

******************************************************************

"Hey, guys!" A voice called at them from behind.

Looking behind them, Shinji and Touji noticed that one of their classmates, a Kensuke something, was catching up to them.

Like them, he too was dressed in a tracksuit, and was sweating profusely.

"Out for a morning jog, as well?" Shinji asked the newcomer.

Kensuke took a second to slow down to their pace.

"Yeah, of course! How about you guys? I haven't seen you two here in the park before, come here often?"

"Well, actually, we just started." Touji replied. "Shinji here was getting waaay too much meat inside of him, so I figured, hey, I could use a little exercise myself! And if I wasn't here, who'd be checking and making sure he doesn't cheat, right?" Shinji pushed Touji towards a tree, which he narrowly missed, laughing.

"So how about you? If you'll excuse me, but with your appearance, we didn't think you'd be the type to jog and exercise." Shinji noted.

"Well, it's alright, a lot of people make that mistake, so I'm used to it." Kensuke shrugged, as if he didn't care, then continued.

"I've been jogging and training for years, now. Well, mostly jogging, building up my stamina and stuff, lifting weights just doesn't seem all that much fun to me…"

"Oh come on, Kensuke!" Touji interrupted. "I'm sure you're doing all this to get girls, right? So why don't you go all out and get some muscles under your skin? Chicks love that!"

"I'm not really doing this for the girls, actually."

"No? Then why?" Touji asked, confused.

"I'm training to be a Wardroid-pilot!" Kensuke admitted cheerfully.

"You what?!" Touji halted in mid-step, not believing what he just heard.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kensuke added, defensively.

"No, no, not at all." Shinji ensured. "We just don't understand why."

"Come on! Imagine yourself sitting in the middle of a large wardroid. You move your hand, the mech does the same. You move your feet, the mech responds with the same motion! You can do everything you do with your own body, but with soo much more power and weight behind that _nothing_ can stop you! And also, you can take so much more beating than you would, with your own body…" Shinji noted a slight venom in that last statement, which made Shinji examine the guy they thought they knew a bit closer. 

"At least you, Touji, should be able to understand, since you share my interest in mechs, right? Right?" Kensuke pleaded to him.

"Well, uh, sure I do." Touji agreed, feeling a bit embarrassed.   
'If only he knew the truth…'

"You guys doing anything else, after school? Let me show you something real cool."

Touji sought Shinji's eyes, and he nodded after a brief hesitation.

"Sure, dude. It's a date!"

******************************************************************

"What, are you serious?" Hikari asked, since she couldn't believe her ears. In front of her, in her hand, rested a beautiful golden locket, with intricate 19th century designs on both the locket and the chain. Opening it, she saw a tiny, empty frame, suitable for pictures of …lovers.

"Wow … a gift! From Shinji, right?" Hikari asked, still in wonder.

"Yeah, that baka suddenly just gave this to me this morning." Asuka said, and smiled as she recalled the rather peculiar and embarrassing occasion. Then she shook her head.

"Must not … get too carried away…" Asuka muttered under her breath.

"Huh, did you say something?" Hikari wondered, her eyes still admiring the Asuka's present.

"No, no," she gave a nervous laugh "Eh, but I'm sure you'll get something similar from the other one as well…" Asuka took the locket back when Hikari handed it to her, and clasped it around her neck. "Considering it's real purpose…" She sighed.

"The other one? You mean Touji? You think so?" Hikari inquired, feeling a knot of hope deep inside her.

"Mmm… anyway, forget about them now, let's go shopping after school! It'll be so great not having them around for awhile."

"Huh? Where are they going?"

"Oh, I don't know, they had to go someplace today. Think I heard Touji say something about a date as well, I'm not sure though."

"A date?!"

******************************************************************

"In here, you will find my prized collection." Kensuke said proudly, standing in front of his basement door.

'We came here to see junk?' Touji thought, but kept his mouth shut.

Shinji simply nodded, and waited expectantly.

"Oh well." Kensuke sighed disappointedly, and opened the door.

Stepping inside the unlit basement, Touji and Shinji couldn't see nor hear anything in particular. They did feel a cool draft blowing through their hair, and they heard a low echo when Kensuke started talking.

"I'll just close the door first, it gets awfully drafty down here otherwise." 

The sound of the door shut echoed through the basement, and with it, their only source of light.

"Hey," Touji nervously whispered to Shinji. "What's going on?"

"I have absolutely no idea…" Shinji replied, looking around tensely.

"Guys, please keep whatever you see in here to yourselves, okay?  
Alright, I'm turning the lights on. Here goes!"

The light suddenly came back on, blinding the two pilots for a second. Blinking, they tried to see through the fog in their eyes, and suddenly, they saw it. The massive collection.

"W- … wow!" Touji exclaimed, surprised as he saw he was looking at a Spitzer AD49 automatic rifle. Tearing his eyes away from it, they soon found themselves trying to consume all of the exhibited weapons at the same time.

One side of the basement was completely covered in glassed displays, filled with all sorts of guns. From handguns, revolvers, rifles, machineguns, grenades, bazookas and lots, lots more.

'With all the weapons on display, you could start a minor war!' Touji thought suddenly, alarmed. Glancing over at Shinji, he noticed that Shinji had come to the same conclusion, then they turned to the other side.

The other side of the basement was used for target practice, with rows of retractable, cardboard targets depicting a man holding a gun. You had the option of either shooting his hand, torso, or head. Disarm him, stop him, or kill him.

"So, guys, what do you think?" Kensuke broke the silence with a cheerful inquiry. "Want to have a go? Know how to shoot?"

"Well, umm, …" Touji started, but was interrupted by Shinji.

"Yes, that sounds like fun. But you have to show us how to use gun, first."

"Of course! Let me demonstrate!" Kensuke turned towards a small console on the wall, turned the key and pressed a code, which unlocked every display.

"I noticed that you had your eyes on the Spitzer, Touji, so I'll show it to you." Kensuke opened the appropriate display, took hold of the Spitzer in both of his hands and with a click, loaded the weapon.

Now standing in front of the practice area, he set the target to hundred metres, shouldered the weapon and switched the safety off it, taking aim.

The sound of three short bursts cut through the basement, ripping into the target, shredding it. Kensuke smiled, and deftly flicked the safety back on his weapon, bringing it down. Drawing forth the target, Touji noted that each of the three areas had three bullet-holes. 'Damn.'

"Wow, you've been practising a lot." Shinji noted, clapping his hands in awe.

"Thank you, thank you." Kensuke thanked cheerfully, and turned to Touji.

"Want to try?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!"

Touji then pretended a lack of knowledge, and had Kensuke teach him the basics. Deliberately missing the target the first few times, Touji tried to hide his real knowledge, and proficiency with semi-automatic assault rifles. All this while Kensuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, studying Touji intensely.

******************************************************************

"He's dangerous." Shinji commented to Touji, while walking back home after an intense weapons training.

"Definitely." Touji agreed, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"We'll have to notify the café as soon as possible, so they can look into him, who he really is, how he got all the weapons, etc."

Frowning, Shinji continued to think out loud.

"I wonder why he decided to show us his collection… Did he trust us? Did he want to impress us? Or did he want to observe us, and our reactions?"

"Yeah, might be something like that, I don't know." Touji admitted glumly, then slapped his friends back, hard, grinning. "But I must say, this was good training! It's too damn long since our last weapons training! It was damn hard trying to deliberately miss the target!"

"Heh, seemed like you were doing it naturally."

******************************************************************

The following day, Hikari spent her time after school by walking around, looking for Touji. By asking around, she heard that he might be hanging around at the sports clubs, to the rear of the school.

So she headed off towards that part of school.

Once there, Hikari looked around, seeing several different sports clubs, actively pursuing their interests, their goals. The track and field club was running laps, training stamina. The soccer club was practising passes, while the baseball club batted. And so on.

Glancing around the soccer field, she finally found him, lying on the grass under a tree. She hurried towards him.

"Touji! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Hikari. Don't mind it, it'll heal in no time." Touji said, referring to the darkening bruise on his foot. He rose up to lean on his shoulder, looking up at Hikari worried face.

"Oh, my! I'll go get some bandages, immediately!"

"Don't worry, it's al-…" Too late, Hikari had turned around and rushed off again, in quest of a first-aid kit. 

******************************************************************

Touji sighed and laid back down again, gazing at the soccer clubs practice.

'Hehe, I guess something good came out of this, somehow.'

Feeling himself finally relax, he recalled how the day had gone by, how Hikari had seemed so cold to him all of a sudden. 

He had no idea why, but she had been avoiding him like the plague. He of course tried to approach her, time and again, but she never warmed up.   
After a while, it had gotten so frustrating that Touji felt that he needed to vent his anger at something. So he left as Hikari started to talk to Asuka and Shinji, and noticing that the soccer club was just starting their training, it had been the most convenient stress-reliever. 

Of course, he overdid himself, running a bit too carelessly and hurt his foot. It was nothing, really, he's been hurt more seriously before, but never in his life had he got such an irritating injury from something so … so mundane.

'Man, I can kick ass in a brawl, but when it comes to kicking a bloody ball, geez!'

Soon enough, he saw Hikari return with water, first-aid kit and some bandages.

"That's not really necessary, you know."

"Of course it is! You're hurt! I need to take care of you!" Hikari opened the water bottle, and poured some over his bruises.

"It's okay, really! I'm fine, Hikari!"

Hikari stopped, and hung her head down in defeat.

"Please, Touji. I want to take care of you. Even if you're dating someone else, at least, please let me do this." Hikari begged, sobbing quietly.

Touji sighed softly, sat up and suddenly hugged Hikari.

Shocked, Hikari tensed up, not knowing what to do.

"If you insist so much, then please, take care of me, Hikari-chan." Touji requested, and Hikari relaxed, letting herself enjoy the hug.

Pulling back, Touji stared into her confused, hurt, downcast eyes.

"And why would I be dating someone else, when I've got you, huh?" He whispered, smiling softly.

Hikari immediately locked eyes with him, and slowly, ever so slowly, started to shyly smile back, developing a cute blush. 

Touji slowly raised a hand and gently swept a lock of her hair away from her face, exposing the beautiful girl underneath, then laid back down on the grass, supporting his head with his arms, a serene smile covering his face.

Hikari took gentle care of his foot, cleaned it up and bandaged it. After she completed the task, she put the kit aside and sat quietly next to Touji's resting body.  Looking away with a deep blush, she delicately placed a hand on his, and enjoyed the moment.

******************************************************************

With Hikari's help, they were limping back home.

"Really, you don't have to worry about me. It doesn't hurt at all, look!" Touji broke off from Hikari, and took a few tentative steps by himself. He grinned at her, nodding affirmatively, but could not stop himself from sweating profusely.

"No! You mustn't, Touji-kun! It will only get worse, if you don't take care of it!" Hikari protested. "Please, let me help you!"

"It's alright. It really is." Touji took another few, clumsy steps, then thrust out his hand and leaned heavily on a wall, raising his injured foot so that he stopped leaning on it.

"Please! Don't you see? You can't manage by yourself! Don't act so strong, let me help you!"

"STOP IT!" Touji yelled suddenly, shocking Hikari.

"Stop trying to help me! I am not yet weak enough to need the help from a girl!" Seeing the expression on Hikari's face, Touji immediately regretted his outburst. "I-, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…"

Biting his lips, he turned around, limped to the nearest bench and landed heavily on it, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"B-but … you have to!" Hikari weakly insisted, slowly approaching him.

"No. Thank you, Hikari, for the help this far. But I will get home by myself from here on." Touji flashed a weak smile at her, then dropped his head in exhaustion.

"Why?" Hikari asked quietly, bowing her head in confusion. "Why won't you let me take care of you?"

"Because! Because…" not finishing his sentence, Touji shut his mouth, refusing to say anything else.

"Because…?" Hikari then did something she never thought she would dare do. She leaned down in front of him, raised his head with her gentle hands, and stared into his deep brown eyes. ****

"At least tell me why. Then I won't bother you anymore." Hikari smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

Stunned, Touji could only stare back into her eyes, her dark brown eyes that reflected her feelings for him. That also reflected the feelings he had for her. 

After a while, he sighed weakly, and put on a genuine smile, a smile unlike any other that she had ever received from him, or anyone, and it captivated her to no end. 

"Because…" Touji started, breaking away from her eyes to look at the sunset, a serious expression on his face "if I am not strong enough to take care of myself … how will I ever be strong enough to protect you, to take care of you?"

"I see …" Hikari whispered, softly stroking his jet-black hair. "Well then. I won't bother you anymore." Hikari then straightened herself and turned away, walking away from him.

Touji silently watched her go grab their discarded bags. Then she turned back to him.

"I'll be waiting for you, then. I'll be waiting for you to get strong enough, waiting for you to come back to get your bag, waiting for you to take me away."

Staring into his eyes, Hikari whispered "I will be waiting.", and ran away, away from him and his thoughts, his lonely thoughts.

******************************************************************

Trembling slightly, a man in a trench coat stood in the middle of the night, on a bridge, somewhere in southern Siberia. Silently enduring the combination of snow and wind on his face, he stared down at the dark, ice-cold river racing beneath him, deep in thought.

The sound of a car approaching woke him up from his reverie, and he turned around to see it slowing down to a complete stop 20 meters away from him. The driver, a sturdy looking Colonel, stepped out of the car and opened the door for his passenger, an old Russian General.

The suit-clad General slowly got out of the car, leaning heavily on his cane, taking a long, deep breath before joining the man in trench coat. The Colonel followed him closely, frowning at the German.

"Cold day today, Mr. Gouden." The Russian greeted.

"Yes, it is, General." Gouden replied, crossing his arms.

"I gather that you have the goods we require?"

"I have everything you requested, that is not easily attained."

"Ah, but the most easiest acquired part, is still one of the most important parts, Mr. Gouden. I trust you will get it for us?"

"For the right price, yes." Gouden replied.

"What?!" The Colonel exclaimed angrily. "You demand more money?!"

"Certain unforeseen expenses have been made."

"We have agreed to a price, and we will not pay you another rubel more!"

"Then I'm sorry, but I cannot go on with this purchase."

"What did you say?!" The Colonel bellowed, red fury blossoming in his eyes. Glaring at the unconcerned-looking man, he found that he had had enough, and drew his gun out, aiming at the German.

"Calm down, Colonel, please put the gun away." The General cautioned.

"Don't worry, General, I will take care of this filthy German." The Colonel promised his chief, and glared daggers at Gouden. 

"You will respect the deal, and get us everything that we need!"

The man in trench coat stared for awhile into the angry Colonel's eyes. Sensing that the foolish man would not back down, he then turned towards the General.

"Please forgive me, General."

"Of course, Mr. Gouden." The General sighed, and turned his head away.

Suddenly, the arm holding the gun was swept away, and a clenched fist struck the Colonel's stomach. Dropping his gun, the Colonel fell down on his knees, coughing violently. Still coughing, the Colonel felt his head get pulled back, and stared up at the grim-looking German, who now held the gun in his hands.

"You should learn to treat your suppliers with a little more respect, Colonel, but I guess that's too late now."

Pressing the muzzle against the Russian's forehead, Gouden pulled the trigger, and let the corpse fall down and taint the snow-covered bridge.

Throwing the gun into the river, the German then fished out a handkerchief from a pocket and started to wipe his hands.

"I hope I didn't cause you too much of a problem."

"Nonsense, he's started to become a nuisance anyway. In any case, do whatever you can to get hold of everything we require, Mr. Gouden, and I assure you that we will reward you, the Dragon of the West, appropriately."

The man nodded seriously, then threw away his soiled handkerchief.

"Deal."

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's note:

Well, at last chapter 4 is done, I hope you enjoyed it :)

Now the question is, who Are those odd people showing up every here and there in this and earlier chapters. Interested? Want me to tell you? 

Should I? … Nah! :D 

For this chapter, I got another pre-reader to help me, and he's been of invaluable help. Please, welcome shin shirayuki densetsu p1astik! 

Also known as SSDP. 

Short, huh? Beats saying the complete nick, aye? :P

Of course, what would I do without Weltall Elite, so thanks goes to him as well.

Anyway, I thank you all for reading, and please stick with me for further adventures of the NGE-cast in the FMP'ish-universe!

As always, I highly appreciate any comments/critiques either in FFN or to my e-mail, deadmeat@bhlegend.com

Catch you later!

/DeadMeat

P.S. I can never have enough pre-readers ;) D.S.

P.P.S. And of course, the following is a preview of the next chapter, in progress. D.S.

******************************************************************

(short) Preview of chapter 5:

A rather nervous looking young man was standing, alone, in the middle of the women's swimsuit section. Blushing, he was constantly looking around, not daring to let his eyes linger too long on a single piece. He seriously considered closing his eyes for the remainder of his time in this hall of sin, but dared not, in case his friend caught him doing so. He had learned that she could be very evil.

Very evil indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Cause for joy, cause for pain

******************************************************************

**Title:**            Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 5

**Author: **           Dead^Meat   ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**            7790861            (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**            2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2003-05-30 ch5 publish version 1.0

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter five: Cause for joy, cause for pain 

******************************************************************

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the large, sleek submarine vessel called the Geofront cruised slowly along the surface on wide-open, international waters.

"Sir, we have reached the calculated distance. What are your orders, sir?" The crewman requested, waiting for his orders from Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Commander …" Fuyutsuki asked in return.

"Launch the Steyr Missile." The Commander ordered after a slight hesitation.

"Launch the Steyr Missile!" Fuyutsuki immediately echoed.

"Launching the Steyr Missiles at the given co-ordinates, sir!"

"Launch completed in three … two … one …" The crewman counted down, and soon felt a slight shaking in the command module as the Steyr Missile left the Geofront.

"Launch confirmed, Steyr Missile heading towards target. ETA in approximately two hours and thirty-four minutes. Your orders, sir?"

"Take us to a suitable cruising depth, then head for 4 – 5 – 2, Lieutenant Aoba. We will await the results from a safe distance." Fuyutsuki ordered.

"Aye aye, sir."

With this part of the mission completed, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki finally allowed himself to relax, feeling the tension drip away from him.

He then recalled something he had stowed away in his mind, which caused him to frown. As he suspected, his boss suddenly voiced the same thought he was having.

"If this goes well…" The Commander quietly commented.

"If everything goes as planned …" Fuyutsuki added.

"Then he'll return."

"Yes. He will return."

******************************************************************

"All right, everyone. Listen up." Hikari said, standing in front of the class, waiting patiently for everyone to quiet down. 

"As you all know, there have been a slight mistake during planning, which means that our annual class trip will take place as soon as next week. 

For those of you who are interested of going on this class trip, please sign up on this form right here, I'll pin it up at the back of the classroom during break."

"Say, Hikari?" A classmate said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Where are we going, this year? Not to Osaka again, I hope!" A general agreement broke out among the students, who started to demand an answer.

"Please, calm down!" Hikari bid them, waving with her hands.

"Shut up!" Touji yelled from his desk at the back, and the class immediately quieted down.

"… Thank you, Touji. Anyway, first of all, no, we're not going to Osaka this year." At this, the class broke out in joyous cheers, smiling broadly at the good news. "Secondly," Hikari continued, ignoring the others, "you are required to either bring a swimsuit with you, or bring money to buy one." At this comment, everyone quieted down in a stunned silence, all wide-eyed and hopeful. At last, someone voiced their collective hope, putting everything in these few words.

"Are … are we going to Okinawa?" 

"Yes."

It took at least fifteen minutes for the teacher to calm the ecstatic class down again.

******************************************************************

"So, will you guys sign up for the trip?" Hikari asked Shinji and Touji, as they stood and hung around by the window during break.

"Well, it kind of depends, I'm not sure if we've got time…" Shinji said hesitantly, sounding unsure.

"We're going, you know." Asuka said, joining up with the group. Catching the eye of Shinji, she continued. "Doesn't that kind of decide everything, then?"

"Don't get me wrong, we'd love to, but we're still not sure if we'd have permission or not." Shinji cast down his eyes, uncertainty shining through.

"Oh, but, even if you're not sure, you should sign up anyway." Hikari suggested, handing them the list.

"Signing up on the list doesn't make it mandatory, you know. It's just an estimate, to see about how many who're interested."

"Oh!" Touji exclaimed, a smile growing back on his face. "Then there's no problem with us signing up! Right, Shinji?"

"Nope, no problem at all." Shinji agreed, feeling relieved.

"So, how much time do we have until we're required to pay for the trip?"

"Tomorrow, and after that we'll be leaving in two days." Hikari replied.

"What? That soon? That's rather sudden!" Touji pointed out.

"Yes, I know! It's all rather abrupt, but we're going somewhere other than Osaka! That's all that matters!" Hikari added cheerfully. 

"Never been anywhere but Osaka, Hikari?" Shinji asked thoughtlessly, resulting in a glare from Asuka.

"No … I haven't travelled as much as you guys…" she admitted, sighing unhappily.

"Well! Sometimes got to be the first time, right?" Touji noted cheerfully, getting a smile from Hikari as a reward.

"Shinji, would you come with me for a second?" Asuka asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course." Shinji complied, curious of Asuka's intentions as he followed her out of class and up on the roof.

Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the chill breeze that swirled through the roof, playing agitatedly with Asuka's crimson red hair. Watching her leaning on the rail, staring out over the rooftops of Tokyo-3, he asked her what she had on her mind.

"You … you haven't followed me as diligently as before, Shinji … am I boring you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Shinji denied fervently, unable to hide the shock on his face, as Asuka's inquisitive eyes stared at him. "It's just that …" not completing the sentence, he hesitated slightly, and then sighed wearily before joining her by the rail, staring glumly down at the ground far below them.

"I've got other orders, you see … I have to prepare myself for what may come, in the future. But don't worry, we've got other people covering you, now."

"Wow, that's just great." Asuka noted sarcastically, glaring up at Shinji. "I've already told you that I didn't want someone else, haven't I?"

"Y-yes, but … I mean … oh well, I guess I can go out for exercise in the middle of the night, instead." Shinji admitted, in defeat, not really looking forward to it.

But this time, it was Asuka's turn to sigh.

"No it's … fine now, I guess. But umm, are you doing something after school today? Or will you be busy?" Considering her frown, Shinji instantly knew which one was the right answer.

"I've … got time today, as a matter of fact, hehe…"

"Good! Then call off your goons, I don't want them around while I'm buying swimsuits."

"Swimsuits?"

******************************************************************

A rather nervous looking young man was standing, alone, in the middle of the women's swimsuit section. Blushing, he was constantly looking around, not daring to let his eyes linger too long on a single piece. He seriously considered closing his eyes for the remainder of his time in this hall of sin, but dared not, in case his friend caught him doing so. He had learned that she could be very evil.

Very evil indeed.

"Shinji, come on! What are you standing there for?"

"I'm … coming. Urgh." Not appreciating his own unintended pun, he shook his head in shame, and followed the voice of his tormentor.

Finding her browsing through another rack of colourful, two piece swimsuits, he forced himself to look away. Noticing a yellow two-piece, he stared at it, not being able to stop himself from imagining how Asuka would look like with it … on.

"Hey!" Asuka whispered into his ear.

Startled, Shinji quickly backed away, staring wide-eyed at a red-haired vixen standing in front of him, glaring coldly into his eyes.

"God…" Asuka sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're such a wimp sometimes, you know that? Have you never been in a lingerie store or something before? They didn't have those wherever you came from?"

"N-… I mean, uh … I've never had a reason … before."

Catching his point, she rolled her eyes in mock disbelief, then turned to see what had caught Shinji's attention.

"Hey, you've got great taste." Asuka noted, taking the yellow piece from the rack. Then she realised what she just said. "I mean, eh, it might be good enough. I think I'll try this on, just for fun."

Turning away from him, she gathered the other selected pieces, and headed off towards the testing booth.

Shinji trailed along quietly, not believing his dumb luck.

******************************************************************

'Nah, this one is too frilly … and on a second thought, this one just looks stupid.' Quickly discarding the disapproved pieces, she quickly went through the rest of the chosen ones.

'Maybe this one … no, too flashy. Too small. This one's too b-… too daring. Ack, why did I ever choose this one? Hrm, the yellow one is nice … I guess I'll try it on.'

Making sure that the booth was properly closed, and that the hentai was waiting at a safe distance, she quickly took off her clothes and tried the swimsuit on.

'Wow.' Striking a pose, she admired herself in the mirror, wondering about Shinji's reaction when he sees it. The thought of opening the booth and striking a daring pose, dazzling him to see his reaction sounded exciting, but was quickly discarded as well.

'Hrm. I guess this one will do.' Having made her mind, she changed back into her school uniform, and left the booth with the yellow piece as the single victor. Handing it to Shinji, she motioned for him to head for the cashier, which he did after a slight hesitation.

Reaching the female cashier, he handed it to her, who scanned for the price and wrapped it up.

Catching Asuka's eyes, the cashier smiled warmly, and commented.

"Very nice of your boyfriend to come and buy this with you."

Dumbfounded, both teenagers stared at her, who was again busy wrapping the swimsuit.

"Uh, yes, he is …" Asuka admitted, blushing.

Shinji stared disbelievingly at her downcast eyes, then quickly whipped out a credit card for the smiling cashier.

"Th-, thanks …" Shinji stammered, blushing involuntarily.

"You're very welcome."

******************************************************************

"It's your fault, baka-Shinji!"

"I'm sorry!" Shinji proclaimed, raising his arms to protect his head from the inevitable blows that would soon rain upon the poor young man.

"Why did you say that we were dating to that bitch?!" Asuka fumed, casting fatal glares on the cowering wimp in front of her.

"I, I didn't! She just assumed…"

"Well, _you_ certainly did absolutely squat to deny her deceitful lies!" Asuka accused, bashing on Shinji's imperfect shield with a rolled-up magazine.

"B-but! You …" Luckily, Shinji managed to stop himself from pointing out who it was that first admitted the probability of a certain relationship between the two of them. He was not yet ready to die.

"But what, huh, baka-Shinji!" Asuka stabbed his abdomen with the magazine, forcing him to bend over and drop the guard over his head.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Shinji wheezed, defeated both physically, and mentally.

"Hrmp!" Asuka sneered, gave him one square on the head, then started off, leaving him behind. After a couple of long strides, she looked back over her shoulder to see her would-be bodyguard stand motionless, hesitating between doing his duty, or avoiding bloodshed.

"Well, come on, baka! I haven't got all day!"

"Yes, ma'am."

******************************************************************

As part of his penance, Asuka had him buy her an extra-large ice cream at a riverside café they were passing by. But it turned out that she couldn't finish it alone, so they shared it, looking out over the park, enjoying the evening sun on their faces.

Casting a sneak glance at the young man sitting beside her, she worriedly wondered if she had gone too far with her shameless accuses.

Noticing her stare, he smiled serenely at her, as if nothing had happened at all.

This irritated her profusely, but she managed to keep it to herself.

Barely.

"So, you think you've got yours on dry land now, don't you?"

"Well…" Shinji began, but stopped himself, hesitating. Then he blurted it out. "I don't mind, really. As long as I'm still with you. As a bodyguard, I mean! Eh … no, forget I ever said anything." 

Asuka sighed, tiredly, but finally relented, releasing the tension she had built up over the last hour.

"Oh, just forget it. Just … try not to make any more mistakes, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my very best."

"Good. Now let's head home, I need a shower."

******************************************************************

"Yo, head over to base, bro. I'm almost there."

"I'll be right over." Shinji replied, then cut the connection. Tugging on his shoes, he silently closed the door on his apartment, and then took a step over to check that Asuka's door was properly locked.

Having confirmed that, Shinji walked away, trusting the surveillance team to keep her covered.

******************************************************************

Entering the now familiar café, Shinji nodded at the waitress, then slipped into the staff area. Walking along the corridor, he made his way towards the Major's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Shinji." A voice he knew very well responded, and he opened the door.

"Attack!"

"Yaaaah!" Shinji screamed, instantly backing away. But he was not fast enough. A cold, smelly liquid gushed all over him, covering his face, burning his eyes. Quickly, he tried to wipe it all away with his sleeve, taking on a defensive position while straining to open his eyes and see his assailant.

"Ahahahaha! Got you!" Touji laughed merrily, trying hard to hold back the happy tears.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji, but I couldn't stop it!" Misato lied openly, grinning like a Cheshire cat in front of a stranded, helpless fish.

Shinji glared at them, his brows furrowed in held-back anger, then proceeded to ignore them, going for a towel to wipe himself off with.

"Sorry, bro, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, you should never let your guard down!" Touji grinned, smearing cheap honey all over his evil tricks. All while their boss just smiled, nodding.

"I hope you guys had fun." Shinji muttered, still drying his head off with a towel, frowning at the smell of beer burrowing deep into his clothes. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Guess what, Shinji! We're on holiday!" Touji exclaimed, raising his arms in victory. 

Shinji turned to look at his boss, Major Misato Katsuragi, in apparent puzzlement.

"It's true. HQ successfully completed a vital mission. They bombed some military research center somewhere in Siberia, and now our mission is on hold. There might not be any more reason for anyone to try to kidnap the girls!"

"Oh. That's … great." Shinji smiled, not sounding too convincing.

Misato stared at him for a while, then smiled.

"You're on some real vacation now, and what you do on your vacation is up to you, Shinji." Misato pointed out, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"True." Shinji agreed, feeling slightly better.

"We can go on that school trip, bro! Isn't that great? It's been a damn long time since I last went on one of those!"

"If I recall correctly, you've never been on one."

"And it's about time, isn't it?" Touji winked, smiling widely.

"Sounds like a plan, guys. I'll be here and take my own kind of vacation, in case there's anything."

"Misato, you really shouldn't…"

"Hey! I'm your boss now, remember? Use the correct title when addressing me!" Misato glared in mock-anger."

"Hai hai." Shinji sighed, but smiled never the less.

A beeping sound interrupted the three of them, and Misato went over to her desk to answer the call. Listening to the swiftly spoken report, her features suddenly turned grim. Hanging up, she turned towards the two young men, frowning.

"A suspicious character has been spotted near Asuka's apartment, trying to climb the balconies up towards her balcony. We move out now, right away."

"Yes sir." The two young men chorused, saluting.

******************************************************************

Asuka rinsed the last of the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher,  gently closing it. Wiping off her hand on a towel, she took a quick survey over the kitchen area, making sure that the stove was off and everything else in order. Arching her back, Asuka raised her arms high up in the air, and stretched tiredly with all her might. Breathing out, she let her arms drop, and walked off towards the bathroom.

'Now then, I really feel like a nice, warm bath.'

******************************************************************

Fifteen minutes later, Touji was in position, lying on a rooftop on the opposite side of Asuka's balcony, peering through a night-vision enhanced scope, gently caressing the trigger on the PSG 91 sniper rifle in his hands. 

With the hastily whispered help he received from one of the surveillance guys lying next to him, he finally spotted the shape of someone in black clothes clinging onto a balcony below the targets.

"Shit, Shinji, he's almost there. Hurry up!" Touji quietly urged into his headphone.

"Almost … almost … done!" Shinji finished attaching the ropes to his vest, took a good hold onto it, and proceeded to jump off from the roof.

Regulating his drop by adjusting his grip on the rope like an expert mountain-climber, Shinji quickly reached the correct balcony, and let go of the rope.

Crashing down on the back of the intruder, Shinji quickly whipped out his gun, training it at the back of the intruder's head.

"I'm currently aiming a 9mm at the back of your head, so be a smart guy and stay still." The man below him complied, spreading his arms out away from his torso while being patted for weapons. Noticing the intruder clenching a piece of white clothing in his right hand, Shinji seized it, and quickly stuffed it in his pocket for later examination. 

Finding a wallet, Shinji flipped it open and found himself staring down at a school-id card.

"What the … Kensuke?" 

"Please, don't shoot me!" Kensuke cried, flailing with his arms while being turn on his back by Shinji. Looking down on his eye-clenching, terrified classmate, he quickly assessed the situation, and holstered his gun.

"Look at me!" Shinji tersely ordered, wanting him to stop with this ridiculous cowering.

"No! I never saw your face! I won't say anything!"

|SLAP|

Kensuke opened his eyes in shock, and stared up at a frowning Shinji.

"Sh-shinji? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, what are _you_ doing here?" Shinji demanded, sitting down besides.

"I … I … I'm sorry!"

******************************************************************

After Kensuke had finally calmed down, Shinji again demanded an explanation. The young man in glasses sitting in front of him sighed wearily, looking very sad and dispirited.

"I was blackmailed."

"You were blackmailed? How? By whom?"

"Some seniors at the judo club. They found one of my guns one day when I brought it along to school, and told me that if I didn't want to get expelled, I'd have to get them a pair of Asuka's panties. I didn't know what else to do!" At this, Kensuke once again burst out into tears.

"There there." Shinji said, trying to comfort him.

"Aww cripes." Touji said on the headphone, having listened to the entire conversation. "Let's pack up and move out, guys. Shinji, take care of that dude, kay?"

"Sure." Shinji agreed, patting Kensuke's hunched form.

"What in the hell!" Asuka yelled, slamming open the balcony door.

"Huh?" Shinji, surprised, turned around to see a still wet Asuka, covered with a long, damp towel, holding a long, wooden baseball bat.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed!" Asuka growled, swinging the bat against Shinji's torso. Parrying it, Shinji cried out "Go! Get away, now!" Kensuke hastily complied, shuffling over the balcony.

Turning his attention back to Asuka, he felt all power drain from his body as she looked at him with malicious revulsion in her eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" Pointing at his pocket with the bat, it shook unsteadily in her hands as it received all the anger radiated by its owner. "Don't tell me that's my …"

Shinji, who just realised the same, nervously pinched the piece of white cloth hanging out of his pocket, and pulled it out. Spreading it out between his two hands, he saw that it indeed, it was a pair of white panties. Asuka's white panties.

"I … I can explain!"

"Do it in the afterlife." Asuka hissed, and gave him the beating of his life.

******************************************************************

Not two days later, a large group of high-school students stood milling around the duty-free shops and cafés inside Tokyo3 International Airport, waiting for departure to Okinawa. Two of them sat quietly at a table, one rubbing his shoulder, the other fiddling with something in his hand, each deep into their own thoughts.

"Oh, get over it, Touji. Just give her the damn bracelet. I never thought you of all people would fuss around something like that."

"Hey! Stop that! Geez, you should really stop moping around. And come on, stop rubbing your shoulder, you'll just make it worse."

Sighing, Shinji forced his right hand away from his left shoulder, which still ached after two days of recovering.

"Sorry. It's just that … it was all a misunderstanding…"

"I know, bro, I know. She'll forget it sooner or later, once you stop worrying about it!"

As if on cue, both of them turned their heads to see Asuka, blood-red and incensed, yelling at another classmate because of something trivial, while Hikari desperately tried to calm her down. Suddenly, Asuka shot the both of them a look that could kill a wild boar, then proceeded to ignore them.

"Or maybe not."

Looking around them, they noticed that most of their classmates, and a lot of students from other classes, were glaring at them. No doubt blaming them for enraging a demon they would have to spend several hours of flight with.

"Touji, I suggest we leave for awhile. To avoid bloodshed."

"Yeah. Let's."

******************************************************************

Having called out and made sure that her class was lined up properly, Hikari stood next to the line, overseeing the boarding of the plane.

Catching the eye of Touji, she gave him a sad smile, which he duly responded. As both of them had to take care of their respective friends, they were separated from each other, which saddened her enormously.

Even forced to arrange a trading of seats, Hikari sullenly wondered if she could ever calm down Asuka. And God knows she's tried to. 

Having got an explanation from Touji, she's tried to clarify to Asuka what had really happened, but when one of the witnesses to the whole ordeal, Kensuke, denied any involvement, and the other was Touji, she was on loose ground.

"Out for a class-trip?" A voice behind her said.

Turning around, she stared up at a middle-aged man in front of her. Black, rough-cut hair topped the soft, smiling face and sharp chin below. He was very handsome, and the old scar running diagonally through his left cheek from top to bottom made him look even cooler. His eyes looked inquiringly down on her, and she started to blush.

"Umm, yes, we're going on a class-trip to Okinawa. Are you also on this flight, mister? I thought the whole plane was booked for our school, but I'll try to keep them as quiet as possible, so that we won't disturb you."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. And the name's Mr. Gouden. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Hikari, it's nice to meet you too."

******************************************************************

Looking out through the window, down on the swirling, white clouds, and past that, down on the criss-cross shape of cities and landscapes, Asuka fiddled absentmindedly on the locket she was wearing around her neck.

Flipping it open and close again, she tried not to think of the picture inside of it.

Sure. She had all and every reason to be angry with Shinji. Finding him on her balcony right after she finished showering, all dressed up in combat gear and smelling like stale, dried beer, holding her panty in his hands, her mind had gone blank. Literally. And a moment later, she found herself being held back by Touji, dressed the same way as Shinji, who by then lay completely motionless on her balcony, colouring it with his blood. 

Touji carried his friend out of her apartment, and left her alone, alone with the smell of old beer, sweat, and blood all over her. She had to shower again. Then thoroughly clean up her apartment. Then take yet another shower. And then lie sleepless for the rest of the night, what little was left of it.

But now that a few days have passed, and she has finally started to calm down, somewhat, and begin to think rationally again. Of course, as much as she had a reason, Shinji surely must have had a reason for being on her balcony like that. In her mind, he just wasn't the type to do this sort of thing. But of course, she could be wrong. After all, she didn't know him. Didn't know him at all.

Blinking her tears away, she clenched the locket in her fist, and tried desperately not to think about the picture inside it.

******************************************************************

"Hey, Shinji, how long was this flight again?" Touji whispered, breaking Shinji out of his reverie.

"Umm, two hours or something. I'm not sure, try ask Hikari."

"Well, it's been two hours now, and we just left the coast of Japan.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're currently flying over the Japanese Ocean."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, bro. Look out through the window and find out." Having said that, both of them looked out and through the pinkish clouds, only seeing blue water underneath, with a strip of land far, far back. 

"And something else doesn't feel right."

"What would that be?"

"Where're all the stewardesses?"

Shinji first gave him a queer look, then decided to check that out for himself. Pressing the button asking for a flight-attendant, they waited for awhile, then pressed it another time. That only alerted a few of their classmates, who soon turned back to watching the in-flight movie.

"This doesn't prove anything, Touji."

"I know, bro. But I say we better check things out, and alert HQ with a distress signal."

"Check things out, sure, but alerting HQ, not yet. You going?"

"Yeah, got some business with the loo anyway. I'll be right back."

******************************************************************

"Yo!" Touji greeted the bored-looking man dressed in suit, who stood by the staff-quarters in the back of the plane. "You a crew-member?"

"Yes." The man replied after a slight hesitation "what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a glass of water."

"Well," the man replied and pointed at something behind Touji "there're some glasses and a canteen right over there. Help yourself."

"Oh, well, then I'd like a slice of lemon with it. If you don't mind." 

"I'm sure there's a few lemons over there as well, please help yourself." The man said dismissively, waving him off.

"But they're not in slices!"

"You're welcome to borrow a knife and carve as many slices as you want." The man replied brusquely, beginning to lose his patience.

"But my mom have forbidden me to play with knives!"

"Look." The crewman grabbed hold of Touji's collar, and pulled it up, decreasing their distance to mere inches. "You just go and sit quietly like a nice little boy, alright? Or you might get injured, I mean, there's so much turbulence around, an accident happens so easily…"

"I … see your point. Well then! I'm off!" Touji cheerily grinned, shrug the mans grip off him and calmly strode away.

******************************************************************

"Whew!" Touji breathed out, having retaken his seat.   
"I'm gonna file a complaint about the lack of services on this flight!"

"So…" Shinji said, not really looking forward to his friend's message of doom.

"It's distress-signal time, baby!"

"Damn."

******************************************************************

As time passed by, more and more of their fellow students started to question the length of the flight, and many even believed that they had all boarded the wrong plane. Finally, the teachers rose up to question the staff on board, who kept their mouths firmly shut. Finally, after around four hours flight, the speakers cracked on, and a rough, heavily accented voice urged everyone to get into their seats. When everyone had taken their seat, everyone was listening intently for the explanation.

"Good evening, students, this is your new captain speaking! Listen up, and listen carefully. You are now prisoners of the KFF, the Korean Freedom Fighters!"

This announcement was met by scepticism and clear outrage, and more and more students voiced their demands for an explanation, which followed shortly.

"We will soon be landing on an airstrip somewhere in Korea, so if everyone keeps calm and stays in their seats, this will all be over shortly. Please refrain from any acts of heroism, or else we will have to shoot you. And if not you, your fellow student." 

Having said this, the guards situated around the plane drew their guns, casually flicking off the safety. 

"And oh," the voice continued gleefully, "please fasten your seatbelts, because it will be a rough landing." And as if on cue, the turbulence started to shake the whole plane, accompanied by the shrill sound of girls screaming.

******************************************************************

"How are our plans progressing?"

"As planned, commander. We have contacted the Central Korean government, and their military will be on high alert, to support our actions if deemed necessary. We have also arranged for another jet to fly in and retrieve the hostages once we free them."

"And the group in question?"

"According to the data we've gathered, it seems like this is a large scale kidnapping committed by the Korean Freedom Fighters, to further their goals and free one of their leaders. But there's a high risk of that being just a cover up."

"Are they all on board the plane?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Are both of the Evangelions stored properly in the hanger?"

"It is done, Commander."

"Then we shall proceed as planned."

"Yes, Commander."

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's note:

Chapter five, finally off and released.

Truth to be told, this chapter was finished a long time ago. Unfortunately, well, it was delayed for about a month, before release. Why? 

Bad circumstances :P 

But no sweat! Because … chapter six is finished! :D Well, almost finished, it's been out for pre-reading for about a week now, hopefully I'll get it back soon. And then, then … :)

Anyway, as you've probably noticed, things have started to take on more and more of FMP into it, but with my own, NGE-twist of things. Some surprises, some predictables, read on, and you'll find out :)

Pre-readers for this chapter are Trex and Weltall Elite, as always. I appreciate it, you guys :)

And of course, thanks to you, readers, for sticking with my slow, but large (? :)) updates. 

Please tell me what you think about FME, either in FFN or to my e-mail, deadmeat@bhlegend.com

See you around in less than a month! :P

/DeadMeat

P.S. Want to become a pre-reader? Mail me! D.S.

******************************************************************

Preview of chapter 6 (coming real soon!):

"Where are you taking us?" Asuka demanded, struggling against the handcuffs binding her wrists. Neither of her guards, who walked briskly alongside her, answered, or even acknowledged her question. Irritated, she stomped on the guards' foot, and tried to leap away as he gave out a yell of surprise, but was easily caught by the other guard.

Firmly held at the elbow, she was forced to move forward, resulting in her being half-dragged across the intensely illuminated airport strip. Hikari stared at it all, herself being dragged forward as well, completely helpless against the overly strong guards.

After walking for a while, in silence, they soon approached two small, similar looking mobile-barracks, raised above the ground, with a small stairway connecting to the entrance. Realising that they were about to get separated, Asuka squirmed even harder, trying to wriggle herself free from her captors. 

"Let go of me! Let go!" Asuka screamed, but it was all futile. Desperately, both girls tried to keep eye-contact for as long as possible, and then they were ushered into their own, sparsely lighted barrack.


	6. Chapter 6: Something unexpected

******************************************************************

**Title:**            Full Metal Evangelion Book 1 Chapter 6

**Author: **           Dead^Meat   ( deadmeat@bhlegend.com ) 

**ICQ:**            7790861            (Auth. req – state who you are when you ask)

**Dates of revision:**            2002-12-01 v 0.05 (Started)

                      2003-06-22 ch6 publish version 1.0

* Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment. 

* Quick-list of various Japanese words/phrases used, and it's translation.

Baka       = idiot

Hai        = yes

Hentai     = perverted, pervert, someone perverted

* Reading: 

"d" - Denotes speaking

'd' - Denotes thinking

_d_ - Denotes punctuation

|d| - Denotes sound effects

******************************************************************

Chapter six: Something unexpected 

******************************************************************

The landing was what one would have expected from a veteran pilot, as the plane shook only once when it's wheels hit the ground, but then the pull of gravity hit them for a moment as the plane aggressively reduced it's speed, soon coming to a complete stop.

Sitting quietly and waiting, the Nerv agents waited patiently to see what would happen next, ignoring the nervous buzzing of their agitated classmates. 

After a while, a truck carrying stairs came by, extending its built-in stairs up to one of the exits, where a terrorist was waiting.

"Welcome to Korea, boys and girls." The same voice as before mocked them through the anonymity of the planes speakers, but one could easily imagine the a grinning man behind the voice. 

"So, I'm sure you're curious as to what will happen now. Well, for most of you, not much, just sit around and wait patiently like good little boys and girls. We will be releasing some of the flight attendants soon, and they will be serving a meal. Isn't that awfully nice of us?" 

"Other than that, we will need two volunteers to make our home-made ransom video. And the volunteers are … hrm … one Asuka Langley Sohryu, and one Hikari Horaki. Well, let's give them a round of applause, I say!"

A cheerless, forced applause filled the compartments as the students all looked up and around, to see who the unfortunate volunteers were.

Touji and Shinji were roused up to high alert, after hearing their respective charge's name being called up. 'This ain't no coincidence,' both of them believed.

Turning around in their seats, they saw one of the terrorists approach the pair of girls, and waved them up with his gun. Standing up, Asuka immediately locked eyes with Shinji, and he saw her gently put on the locket he had given her weeks ago.

'Good. Then I can use my tracking device.'

Mouthing "Don't worry, everything will be fine," to Asuka, he hoped that she wouldn't freak out and do something unnecessary, and smiled grimly back at her, his eyes burrowed in an angry frown. They soon broke eye contact.

As Hikari was about to pass by, staring glumly down on the carpet, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of her arm. Bewildered, she looked up and stared down into Touji's troubled eyes. Still pulling on her arm, she wondered what Touji was thinking, then felt cold metal around her wrist. 'It's a bracelet! Touji has given me a bracelet!' Blushing, Hikari stared back up into Touji's eyes, who mouthed "Don't take these off, and don't worry," and then she was forced to move on by the terrorist.

******************************************************************

"Come on, Shinji!" Touji urgently whispered. "We've got to go and save them!"

"No, not yet." Shinji replied, eyeing the guards armed with old AK47s. Russian weapons. "We go after things have started to settle down, and they've become lax with security."

"Perhaps, but aren't you worried? We don't know what they're doing right now, or how they're being treated!"

"Of course I'm worried. But I'm sure they're safe. If they wanted to kill Asuka and Hikari, they wouldn't have gone to such lengths to do this. On the contrary, they want them safe, and alive."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We go, now?" Touji asked again, his face twisted in an odd, worried frown.

"… Let's go."

******************************************************************

"Where are you guys going?" A voice they knew well asked them, from behind.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, or they will find us!" Touji urgently requested, and pulled Kensuke down to them.

"We're going to rescue Asuka and Hikari, Kensuke, but I think you should stay on board." Shinji recommended, while screwing loose a panel at the back of the plane.

"What? Why? I want to come with you!"

"Well, because it's dangerous!" Touji promised.

"I'm not afraid to die."

Both Shinji and Touji stopped whatever they were doing, and took a good, long look into the eyes of their fellow classmate. Then they shook their heads.

"Yes, you are. Please, leave it to us. Besides, who's going to protect our classmates while we're out there, hiding in the shadows?" Shinji asked.

"That's true …" Kensuke admitted sadly, then shook his head. "Anyway, who are you guys? First you jump on me on Asuka's balcony, in a black combat gear, aiming at my head with a gun. And now this!"

"… We might tell you later. Anyway, go back to our seats and occupy it, so it doesn't look too vacant. Good luck."

"… Yeah, good luck to you too. I'll see you soon."

"Mmm, soon." Shinji nodded to Kensuke, then Touji, and climbed into the dark opening, into the gloomy entrails of the hijacked plane.

******************************************************************

"Where are you taking us?" Asuka demanded, struggling against the handcuffs binding her wrists. Neither of her guards, who walked briskly alongside her, answered, or even acknowledged her question. Irritated, she stomped on the guards' foot, and tried to leap away as he gave out a yell of surprise, but was easily caught by the other guard.

Firmly held at the elbow, she was forced to move forward, resulting in her being half-dragged across the intensely illuminated airport strip. Hikari stared at it all, herself being dragged forward as well, completely helpless against the overwhelming guards.

After walking for a while, in silence, they soon approached two small, similar looking mobile-barracks, raised above the ground, with a small stairway connecting to the entrance. Realising that they were about to get separated, Asuka squirmed even harder, trying to wriggle herself free from her captors. 

"Let go of me! Let go!" Asuka screamed, but it was all futile.   
Both girls desperately tried to maintain eye contact for as long as possible, but they were inevitably ushered into their own, sparsely lit barrack.

******************************************************************

Running crouched. Step step step. Oil barrels. Stop. Hide. Peek out from the side. Turn back to Shinji, catching his eyes. Move my fingers. Circle. Two extended fingers. Movement counter-clockwise. Thumb and ring-finger out. He nods. Another peek confirms my guess. I sign back to him, then promptly run away, staying in the shadow. He's right in my trail. Good.

******************************************************************

Once inside, the guards took off her handcuffs, then pushed her further in, exiting to guard the outside. Looking around, Hikari stared at the various computer screens flicking between graphics and spreadsheets, showing all kinds of technical information she had never heard of. Noticing the mouse-pad, she shifted it slightly, revealing the logotype on it.

"S-E-E.."

"Miss Hikari Horaki, I presume?" A female voice said from the darkness, surprising her. Hikari immediately turned around, facing a blond woman wearing glasses and a lab-coat, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Please come this way, so that we may begin."****

******************************************************************

"No way! I won't lie down in that weird bed! I won't let you touch me! Now let me out of here!" Asuka bellowed, picked up a keyboard, ripped the cord off and threw it at the young scientist trying to calm her down.

"Please, Miss Asuka Langley! Please calm down! I'm just doing my job! I promise you, it won't hurt at all!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you have a go first, huh?" The suggestion was strengthened by a flying mouse that narrowly missed the scientist.

Sighing, the brown haired woman raised a radio to her mouth, and asked for assistance. Immediately, a guard from outside clambered in, and easily caught Asuka once again.

"I would have preferred not doing this," the scientist said regretfully, holding a small gun in her hands, "since it has not been fully tested yet, what the effects and side-effects could be like, but I guess I have no choice…" Raising the gun, she pressed the muzzle against Asuka's wildly struggling arm, and pulled the trigger.

******************************************************************

Synchronising their watches, they rechecked the distance and direction towards the two girls, and confirmed their suspicion. Both took another peek towards the direction given by their locators, noting that there were two guards standing outside the left one, but only one outside the right. 

"The girls must be in those barracks, Touji. You fix up some kind of diversion, and I'll go free them." Shinji urgently whispered into the ear of his colleague.

"What? No way, I'll be the hero today! You fix the diversion, and I'll go save them!"

Shinji just stared, long and hard, into Touji's eyes, who soon relented.

"Ok, fine. Give me ten minutes."

"Ten minutes it is."

******************************************************************

Sedated, the body of Hikari Horaki lay limp and unmoving on the flat part of a large machine. It was illuminated by a single, dangling lamp right on top of it, casting yellow ray upon the twitching face of the girl. The female scientist in charge tied the young subject up, securing her wrists, ankles and head, then pressed a button, which caused the makeshift bed to pitch upwards, raising her torso. Pulling a cotton cap on the girl's head, the scientist proceeded with attaching a headgear on her, from which several thin wires were connected to the machine. 

Checking that everything was in order, the woman nodded to herself, checked the list, and then turned towards the nearby shadow. On cue, a man emerged out of the deep shadow, and joined her beside the Neuro Extrico.

"Everything in order, Dr. Ritsuko?"

"Yes, sir. Everything going as planned." Dr. Ritsuko replied, and hung the clipboard on the machine.

"Good. Keep me posted." The man said, and turned away, a disturbing smile on his face.

Shuddering slightly, the woman stared at her superior, making out the outline of his tall build, pulling on a long, dark cloak, then proceeded to the door.

"S-sir…" Ritsuko stammered, but held her tongue. Watching him exit from the barrack, she sighed deeply, then turned towards the young girl in her care. 

"Now then…"

******************************************************************

Setting up the small, portable satellite-dish Shinji had dug out of his bag, he pulled a retractable wire from it, and connected it to his watch. Feeling the warmth from the small scanner at the back of his watch, he knew that it had just read from the microchip operated into his wrist, and was just now connecting to the global net. Attaching the Palm-PC to the base of the satellite-dish, he made contact with the Geofront, identifying himself and logged on into the network.

Reading the coded message displayed on screen, he nodded to himself, then switched to map mode with the PPC-pen, marking noteworthy locations for the Commander to review. Having received a confirmation message, and further orders, he terminated the connection, and flipped the dish close.

Sensing someone approach, Shinji pressed himself tight against the only protection he had, which was a group of oil barrels, and waited patiently. Soon, he saw a weak outline in the dark run quietly towards him, rapidly making signs with his hand. Releasing the tension, Shinji shuffled away, making space for Touji who came back with a pistol and a semi-automatic assault rifle.

"This one's for you." Touji quietly whispered, handing his friend the gun. "Ran into a guy, he was alone so I took care of him. Regarding the diversion…" Touji proceeded to give a brief description of his plan, which Shinji nodded acceptance to. In return, he told Touji of the Geofront, and their deadline.

"Right, got it. Then we should begin in two minutes. Quick note, there're some old, unoccupied MW-90's over there, in that hanger. I suggest we head there afterwards. Anyway, let's do this!"

******************************************************************

Cursing, the man roughly tied her up to the NE-machine, before leaning dazedly against the wall, finally falling quietly on the floor. The woman shook her head sadly, and then laid the gun on the table next to her.

"Oh well, I guess we don't need it anymore. You'll have to do without."

"Gladly." Asuka sneered, struggling against the rope tying her down.

"What do you guys want with me, anyway? Can't you just leave me alone?"

The female scientist ignored her question for awhile, adjusting the system according to the situation, then replied.

"Did you know that the human brain has an incredible way of storing data? It is beyond what we could ever accomplish with microchips and neural-waves, at least with the current system. The grey matter that we all possess, inside it are not only what we need to see, to hear, to talk and to feel. No, inside it we store everything we have ever witnessed, as well. Our memories. 

From birth to this day, we store everything in there, everything our eyes and senses catches. But if everything is stored inside us, how come we can only remember bits and pieces? Well, it's because we don't know how to dig into our minds, searching for that particular tidbit that we are looking for. At least, we didn't know, until this machine was invented."

Tapping on the machine, the woman proceeded with pulling a cotton cap over her head, and then started attaching a headgear on the girl.

"You can't do this! My memories are private! I won't allow you to violate my memories!"

"I'm afraid we have to. You see…" Staring into the eyes of the redhead, she smiled unnervingly. "…someone stored vital data in your brain, and we kind of need it for the future of our organisation, to accomplish our goal. And I'm afraid, I won't let anything disturb our plans."

Dropping her smile, the woman pressed a button, and the barrack was filled with a girl's scream.

******************************************************************

"One minute left until the fireworks starts, let's go!" Touji said, flipping off the safety on his assault rifle.

"Ok. Take care."

"No worries, bro, I won't die; after all, I'm still a virgin!" Flashing his friend a perverted grin, he leaped off.

******************************************************************

'Pictures. Blurred pictures. Moving pictures. Turning. Rotating. Changing. A house. In grey. A garden. In grey. Dolls. Grey dolls. Lots of dolls. Grey. Animals. Damn, grey animals. Grey. Torn up. Doll. Red. Grass. Grey. Grass. Red. Grey. Death. Beautiful, grey sky. A shovel. Grey. Dirty hands. Grey. A hole, filled to the brim. With. Red. Death. Crying. Grey tears. Crying. Grey salt. Regret. Dirtied hands. Red. Hurt. Mother. Red. Burning red cheeks. Men. Grey men. Coats. Journey. Laboratory. Shiny. Sterile. Cold. Dark. Trapped. Tied. Man in grey beard. Machine. Man without beard. Scars. Deep, red scars. Smile. Cold. Sterile. Hurt. Head. Hurts! Hurts a lot! It hurts!!!'

…

…

…

Data search in progress. Listing. Download. File zero one zero nine, the Moriam's theory. File one zero five nine, Loure's theory. File five nine six five, Conversion tables class A. File five nine six six, Conversion tables class G. File six zero three zero, *censored* manuscripts 14514B. File six zero four zero, Nieldahl's prophecy theory. File one five four seven, Case Evangelion. File two five eight eight, Case Elohim. File six four zero one, Restoration of SEE-

Suddenly thrown out of the system, her body did the only thing it could think of. 

She screamed.

******************************************************************

Bewildered, Shinji quickly released Asuka from the machine, catching her as she fell sobbing from the bed. Holding her in his arms, he stared furiously up at the woman sitting in the corner, tied up.

"What have you done with her?" He bellowed, raising his gun, aiming at the one who made Asuka cry.

"It's too late, boy. She is finally remembering."

"Non sense!" After a quick decision of whether or not to kill the woman, he holstered his gun and turned towards Asuka.

"Asuka! Asuka! Please, calm down! I'm here now. Please!"

Embracing her gently, he hushed her, drying her tears with a handkerchief, speaking softly into her ear, trying to ignore the dulled sounds of explosion coming from outside.

"I'm sorry, Asuka, but we need to leave now. Please, stand up."

Standing up, he pulled the quiet Asuka up to him, and dragged her towards the exit.

"Now don't be afraid. The explosions are taking place far away from us. They're currently rescuing our classmates. Unfortunately, we need to take care of ourselves, but we'll manage. I will protect you."

Pulling the door open, they faced the music of destruction, and a large wardroid towering in front of them.

"What the hell took you so long? We need to move, move!"

"Right."

Shinji looked back at Asuka, who looked terrible, and started to drag her towards the hangar.

******************************************************************

"Stay here, and don't move, alright? Did you hear me?" A voice she recognised, but couldn't quite place, urged her. Bearing a headache that could kill, she nodded just to get rid of him, and silently dropped down on the ground.

'Dolls.

Death.

Red dirt.

Screaming.'

Holding her head, she tried desperately to calm down, calm down and find her mind. Find herself. Find myself. Myself. Me.

Slapping herself, Asuka endured the pain, tried to focus on the pain in her cheeks, and ignore everything else that went on in her mind.

With swollen, puffy eyes, she found herself staring up at a big wardroid, from which a voice she immediately recognised asked her if she was ok.

Shinji.

"I- … I'm … fine…"

"Good, now please stay where you are, I'll be right back to pick you up." Nodding, Asuka stared as the wardroid moved creaking out of the large hangar they seem to be hiding in. Having been left by herself, Asuka closed her eyes and hugged her knees, trying to forget. Forget everything.

"Oh dear."

Whipping her eyes open, she looked up at a young man her age, clad in a cream jump-suit, topped with white, wavy hair, resting his arms at his waist while smiling mysteriously. Having stared out after the wardroid, the young man finally turned his down gaze towards her, and she found herself staring up into deep red, intense eyes.

"He still haven't got any manners, have he? Leaving a lady like this, he should have known better. But, I guess I have to forgive him. And you should too, he's still such a boy at heart, so we shouldn't blame him."

Not understanding, Asuka just stared unblinkingly into those red orbs of his, not reacting even when he tossed a woollen blanket to her.

"Take care of Shinji. He needs someone to do so, while I'm not around." Nodding once, the young man easily broke his gaze with her and walked away.

"W-wait! Who … who are you?" Asuka managed to ask.

"Just an old friend, dear. An old friend."

And then he disappeared into the shadow of the hangar, as if swallowed by the darkness.

******************************************************************

Upon his return, he found Asuka still cowering by the wall where he left her, covered in a woollen blanket. Opening the hatch, he leaned out of it and reached out his hand towards Asuka.

"Asuka, please climb onboard." To his surprise, she did so instantly, reaching for his hand and he pulled her up. Making sure she was seated somewhat comfortably in the narrow compartment behind the pilot's seat, he then closed the hatch.

"Ok, erm, we're going to head for the others in our team now, that is currently rescuing our classmates on the plane. Likely, they're boarding another plane we borrowed, and we need to catch up to it, it won't wait for us. Touji!" The last part, Shinji cried into the intercom.

"Yup? It's clear, come on out."

"Right, we'll-"

"Shinji…" Asuka's whisper silenced him immediately, and he turned around to look at her.

"I-… umm … how's … Hikari?"

Clicking on the intercom, he forwarded the question to Touji, who muttered a bit about 'dangerous situations' and 'should've asked later', but he raised the mic voice, and soon the two of them could hear a slow, rhythmic breathing.

"I found her like this, deep in sleep. Tried to wake here, but she won't respond. Probably sedatives or something. Now hurry up!"

Turning around again to get Asuka's accepting nod, he fired up the engine and moved out.

As the cockpit moved from side to side, rolling around like a rowboat on a windy ocean, Shinji asked his subject whether she was seasick or not, and if he could speed up a bit. Getting no reply, he assumed that it was ok, and pushed the throttle to the max.

Pulling on the headset, Shinji tuned in on the enemy channels, and tried to listen in on their location, as they chattered feverishly in loud voices, accompanied by explosions. Tapping the radar, he checked that no other units were nearby besides Touji's unit, which he now ran parallel to.

Seeing the carnage in front of him, he grimaced slightly, feeling something that he haven't felt for a long time. It was such a change, from the peaceful, ordinary life of a student, and that of a hardened soldier.

Noticing a blip closing in on their location, as it rounded a warehouse corner, Shinji instinctively switched on the missile and took a pot shot.

Two missiles hit the military jeep at the same time.

"What in the?!" Touji exclaimed, took on an attacking position and aim, but did not shoot. Shinji, on the other hand, just stared.

From behind the jeep, another large wardroid emerged, but this one wasn't like anything they had seen before.

Tall and dark, with a sleek contour rounding off the semi-human shape, it's most distinctive mark was the huge, round, red eye in the middle of it's chest.

Taking on an offensive form himself, he hesitated about what to do, until a familiar voice called out from the strange wardroid.

"Guys? Is it you?"

"Kensuke! What the hell are you doing in _that_ thing?!"

"I found this in one of the hangers, and just thought I'd help you guys!"

"Well, you better get out of there, before the owner gets back! Come on, get out and we'll carry you to the plane."

"Listen to him, Kensuke. It's dangerous out here, you could get killed."

Waiting impatiently, the silenced reigned the distance between them, until Shinji and Touji heard an audible exhale, as if sighing.

"Oh alright. Well, move closer so I can jump over."

Their tension released, Touji approached the wardroid to help Kensuke get out while Shinji turned his unit around to keep an eye out.

Hearing a loud metallic bang, and Touji cursing, Shinji turned his unit back around and faced a missle.

|BOOM|

The cockpit shook violently as the missile hit one of its legs, practically severing it off the torso and causing the whole unit to fall over.

Covering his head, he did his best to protect it as they crashed down onto the ground. Feeling several bruises on his body, he quickly ignored them and turned back to check up on Asuka.

"Asuka, are you alright?" Seeing her holding her head, she looked calmly up at him, which for some reason unnerved Shinji more than the missile could ever have.

Facing the monitor again, he pushed on all the buttons, but nothing worked. They would have to abandon the wardroid.

Opening the hatch, Shinji shakily stared up at the pulsating eye covering his narrow field of vision. Soon, a voice boomed out of the aggressor.

"My my, mighty old Shinji, how I could have easily killed you." It was a voice he recognised, yet not anymore.

"K-kensuke! What are you doing?!"

"Now now, don't be afraid. I won't kill you, if you hand me the girl, that is."

"Who are you?! You're not Kensuke! You can't be!" Shinji exclaimed furiously, not trusting his senses.

Chuckles. Chuckles filled the chaotic wind sweeping through this lonely part of the battlefield.

"He he, I guess the rumour about all these intelligent NERV employees was false, if you're so stupid. The name's Kensuke Aida, pilot of this Elohim number 3, and your bane. Farewell, Shinji-kun. It was nice meeting you."

Raising a long arm to pick up, and likely crush Shinji in its grip, Shinji braced himself for what to come.

|CLANG|

Another loud, metallic clang reverberated in the air. Looking up, he saw Kensuke's unit being speared and pushed back by Touji's.

"Come on, you fool! Get out of here! Get Hikari as well!"

Nodding, Shinji turned around and roughly pulled Asuka with him out of the cockpit. Back on the ground, crouching with his back to her, she climbed up and held on tight, as Shinji leaped off in a run.

Ignoring the creaking and clashing of two metallic monsters, he dashed forwards towards the prone body lying fifty meters away, flickering off and on his field of vision as the light spread by the consuming fire swept through the night. Stopping by the slumbering girl, he brusquely picked her up from the ground, grunting from the effort required.

Steeling his muscles, he also steeled his lungs, holding his breath to preserve the image of strength projected by his mad dash through the fluttering darkness. An arm was suddenly raised beside his head, pointing at something in the open hangar next to them.

A jeep.

******************************************************************

Grunting, Touji held on as best he could, feeling the gravity first release, then fiercely take hold of the metallic shell entombing him, as his unit was swept up into the air by a powerful blow.

Crashing down on an old hangar, the building was flattened by the sheer mass of the marred wardroid, its hull covered in burn marks and scratched paint. Quickly opening the hatch, Touji emerged coughing, spitting blood on the hot casing.

Ducking back down into the cockpit, he cracked a sealed compartment and punched in a number, then pulled the lever next to the keypad. Having armed the device, he snatched up his assault rifle and leaped out, abandoning the wrecked wardroid.

Hastily looking around, he confirmed his guess. Kensuke was coming for the kill.

******************************************************************

Hurriedly going through the lockers, Shinji found a few grenades, smoke grenades, rope, crowbar, canteens and a pistol with ammo, all of which he rapidly shoved into a military-green sack. Rushing back to the jeep, he shot a quick glance at a peacefully sleeping Hikari lying in the back of the jeep, then up to Asuka who sat beside her, staring into Shinji's eyes with an emotionless expression. Worried, Shinji wondered what the heck had happened with the girls, but thought no more of it, as more immediate matters lay at hand.

"Brace yourself."

Jumping into the drivers-seat, he hesitated with his thumb floating above the ignition-button, wondered if the jeep would start, or if they were all doomed. He pressed the button.

The jeep growled angrily as the engine sputtered to life, and the tires hissed at him as he burned rubber, speeding towards the tall dark monster that was about to kill his best friend.

******************************************************************

Fire licked at him, touched him, caressed his unprotected skin as he pressed himself against a turned over file-cabinet. Feeling his skin prick by the slow cooking, he sat motionless, enduring the pain, the god-awful pain, all the while keeping track of time the best he could.

Taking a quick peek, he saw it. Yes, there it stood, tinted in reddish colours as the fire it had breathed life into cast its wavering light all over the monster. 

Deciding that he was medium rare, and good enough to eat, he launched himself from the kneeling position, and ran. Ducking in and out of broken down rooms, he hastily orientated himself to the backdoor, and kicked it open.

Laughter.

"Foolishness. Thinking that you can outrun an Elohim. If you didn't know it, Touji-kun, then I shall tell you. Elohim's are the masterpiece of centuries of research and development. Elohim's will conquer the world, and erase any puny resistance raised in pitiful desperation. 

Elohim's will kill, maim and slaughter, all for the greater good, for our reason of living, for SEELE's liberation of this our unfair imprisonment! Elohim's will shape our future. No, Elohim's _are_ our future! And it is yours as well, whatever future will be left, that is! Ha haha!" Turning around, the Elohim's torso leaned forward, over the broken, outdated wardroid that was it's past, and reached with it's gigantic, swelling arms towards the fleeing Touji.

"Now die."

Hoping to god that his count was accurate, he threw himself to the ground, covering his head with his arms.

And he waited for what seemed like centuries.

And then he flew once more.

For what seemed like an eternity.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

* Author's note:

*sigh*

Finally, released. Don't expect the next chapter in at least two months, since I'll be going off to work abroad for a while, during which I may or may not have Internet access, nor access to a decent computer to work on this fic with.

Scheduled for release last week, sorry for being a bit late. Been busy with IRL stuff and my HnG fanfic, as well as preparing for my trip, but at least it was worth the wait, wasn't it? 

I assure you, I'll do my best to make it even better :)

There are several pre-readers for this chapter, among whom are Trex, QC, b4k4n3 and of course, Weltall Elite. Appreciate all your help, thanks guys :)

Last, but not least, I thank you, dear readers, for your time and attention. 

Please tell me what you think about FME, either in FFN or to my e-mail, deadmeat@bhlegend.com, or at least give me a few minutes of your time by writing a comment. I never get bored of reading them, and when I get stuck somewhere, I'll just take a quick glance and feel like I want to write again :)

Cheers, and I wish you all a very nice summer!

/DeadMeat

******************************************************************

Preview of chapter 7:

"Sir, all the passengers and staff accounted for, except for two students and two field agents. The plane is ready to leave, Major, shall I give them the order to evacuate?"

Looking slightly indecisive for a brief moment, Major Misato Katsuragi bit her lips, then gave her order.

"Ready our troops for withdrawal, retreat in tactical order in five minutes. We will give them that time."

"Yes, sir." Briskly turning around to give out the order, the older captain turned back and gave her an sympathetic smile.

"The kids will make it. If not now, then later. They're tough cookies to crunch. I'm sure of that, and if you forgive me for suggesting otherwise, I hope you do too."

"… Thank you, Captain Fuyuma."

After dismissing the captain, she walked off to her helicopter, which stood with whirling rotors by itself on the almost deserted airstrip, shimmering in the early dawn-light and waiting to take her back to the surfaced Geofront.


End file.
